the first adventure
by alpha and omega s
Summary: is the first adventure of puppies from Kate and Humphrey, while they were on a journey to celebrate their anniversary, is a sequel to the duty to Humphrey
1. start

**The first adventure**

**This is the first chapter of this new story , I explain that these after-effects I make seven to ten chapters , so the surprise Humphrey ended so fast, I also want to say what a great Christmas is one of the sequels, but passes a couple of months after what happens in this story, I hope you enjoy this story**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

Winston : We all said goodbye to Kate and Humphrey that we were traveling for a week who knows where for their anniversary

Garth : when they left I said, " Good will be a very quiet week "

Star: " because you say uncle " I asked confused

Lilly : " Good thing we already learned from their parents , it seems that everything seems exciting and dangerous follow when they travel usually all gets really boring around here " to explain

Silver: "seriously" I said a little disappointed

Winston : " I'm sorry but that's what always happens," I said

Garth , " but the rest is good to vary all these supernatural things," I said

Nova: "but it's exciting," I said

Garth , " and dangerous," I said

Moon " and stop arguing with my grandchildren," Garth told seriously

Garth , " but they began " I said

Lilly : I chuckled , "it appears that Humphrey already or is the only one who beats you ," I said playfully

Garth : I sighed and said " I hope it's not true "

Nova: " but if it is," I said smiling

Garth : I rolled my eyes " like his father " thought

Winston : I chuckled , then note that Hope was gently pulling my leg , "what Hope" asks affectionately

Hope: " Grandpa , can we go play a little " I asked

Winston : "of course , but back before sunset " I told them

Hope: " Thanks Grandpa ," I said smiling before running off to play with my brothers and cousins

Nova: all went to play near the border while playing I felt someone watching us , I looked around but did not see anyone besides my cousins and brothers , "rare" thought I shrugged and kept playing

Tristan: " what if we play now trapped " I suggested

Storm : "It is a great idea ," I said , nodding

Tristan watched as others nodded and I slowly approached my sister " take her " I said as I pushed gently on his shoulder , then everyone started running

Hope: "ho , you'll see " I said as I began to pursue the

Nova : After playing a while I was pursuing , I looked around and saw Reiz around and jump on to catch

Reiz , " will not be as easy brother," I said as I bent

Nova: Go straight into the bushes , where collision with someone who was hiding behind them, both I rolled several feet until stopped

"What you " asked the other wolf annoying , his voice was clear that it was a girl

Nova: " I'm sorry I did not mean " I said as I stood and helped her stop, when I saw left me breathless was a beautiful girl my age , had a beautiful golden coat with cream belly and incredible eyes clear cafés

"Okay " I said as I dusted my coat

Nova: " by the way my name is Nova" this me

" I'm glad Katie " the wolf appeared , " certainly know where the large herd of Jasper " I asked

Nova: " right here, this is the great herd of Jasper ," I said

Katie : "finally comes," I thought to myself with joy

Nova , " and because you wanted this herd " I asked curious

Katie : look down sadly , " my pack was attacked , only managed to escape, but before I left my parents told me to get this pack, because this is one of the safest and strongest herds there " to explain

Nova: " I'm sorry to hear it," I said honestly

Katie : "You know where I can talk to the leaders " ask him

Nova: " That would be my parents, but they are traveling , so touched with my uncles ," I said

Katie : " I can carry with them , I would like to join the pack " I asked

Nova : "Of course ," I said

Reiz : I was worrying because nova and had a good time behind the bushes , " and if it hurt ," I thought , look through the bushes and saw at a distance talking to a wolf he had ever seen , let out a sigh of relief and I approached , "Nova , who is her " I asked as I approached

Nova: "She's Katie " this

Reiz : " I'm glad Reiz " I said

Katie : " Nice to meet you " he said smiling

Nova: " I just got the pack leaders wanted to ask to be allowed to enter the herd " to explain

Reiz , " but mom and dad are away , ask our guys to touch , which does not know how good idea is ," I said

Nova: " because you say " I asked curious

Reiz , "Follow me and I will show you " I said

Nova: Katie and I shared a confused look before following , before we left we told my brothers and cousins who were going to help Katie with something and we returned

Reiz , " just in time " I said as we sat outside the cave head Alpha , " listen " I said

Nova: I listened carefully and Katie

Garth : I was talking to a rather suspicious wolf, which was brought by the patrol in the afternoon, "so I want to join the pack," I said

"Yes, Mr." Wolf said nodding

Garth : " and where you come from ," I asked

"Southern" replied the wolf

Garth : when he said that I knew something did not fit the patrol that brought him , was watching the northern border, " Now tell me your true intentions," he growled

"D- spoken of , as they are told ," said the wolf quite nervous

Garth : " get out of here before I call some alphas to get kicked out ," he growled

The wolf nodded and ran , " have to exercise my plan from the shadows," he thought as he left the wolf

Reiz : the three watched as the wolf ran off, " and so I said" I told

Katie : I was very nervous, if not let me be part of this pack not know what to do

Nova: I saw Katie got nervous and worried, " do not worry, I 'll wait my parents again , they certainly leave if you belong to the pack," I said confidently

Katie : I saw the sincerity in his eyes and relax me , "thank you" I said smiling

Nova , " and this week , you can stay on a small cave near the border , no one lives there, and is perfect for a wolf, you can also go to feeding areas when you are hungry , there are so many wolves that is very difficult someone suspected herd 're not , "I said smiling

Katie : "many , thank you very much " I said, smiling as she hugged

Nova: I blushed a bit but returned the hug, when I broke up I said , "Come I'll show cave which I speak "

Katie : I nodded and started following

Reiz : I chuckled and told them , "I will see that others do not mind them let alone truth"

Katie : "sure, no problem" I said smiling

Nova: " you do " I asked whispering

Reiz " only left alone for a while " I said with a smile

Nova: I really blushed , " Thanks brother " I said

Reiz : nodded and I went, " I wonder if Daisy wanted to do something today," asked me while walking , we were not out or anything, but she liked me and I enjoy spending time with her

Katie asked as he walked , "it is true these rumors that a wolf that lives here is extraordinarily strong "

Nova: " if true ," I said , nodding

Katie : "It is true that he defeated a god" asks excitedly

Nova: " if true, I would have liked to see him but only my mom and my uncle were there " to explain

Katie : "Amazing and where this" I asked excitedly

Nova: " Trip with Mom " I said

Katie : " I thought you said that your mom and dad were those books ," I said a little confused

Nova: "If I said " I said smiling

Katie : I take a second to realize what he meant , then your dad is the extraordinarily strong wolf " I said surprised

Nova: "this is ," I said proudly

Katie : "Great" I said

Nova: " by the way how you knew that here was as strong wolf here " I asked curious

Katie : " who knows no rumors around the world," I said

Nova , " as they travel the News ," I said

Katie : " needless to say it " I said playfully

Nova: I chuckled, continued walking and talking about various things until we got to the cave he had said , " is good here " I said

Katie : " lake is small , but it'll do for a few days," he said smiling

Nova: want to eat something " ask him

Katie : "Sure, I'm starving ," I said

Nova: " foraging are here," I said

Katie : as we walked , I could not help but notice how nice it was Nova

Nova: when we got to the feeding areas saw my uncles there

Garth : were eating when suddenly saw nova with another wolf, "Hello Nova" greets

Nova: "hi guys " to be greeted a little nervous because I did not want to discover that Katie was not pack

Lilly : " who is your friend" asked noticing the wolf hiding behind him

Nova: "She's Katie , is a little shy," I said

Lilly : " Katie gladly " he said smiling

Garth : " want to eat with us," ask them

Nova: was about to answer when suddenly our stomachs growled , making us both blush

Garth : I laughed and told them muttered , " I'll take that as a yes "

Nova: either we move even a little flushed and started eating when we were happy , we said goodbye to my uncle , " and you want to do until dark " ask him

Katie : "We can go see your friends do , you were playing with this morning," I said

Nova : "They were my brothers and my cousins " will clarify

Katie : "You have a large family ," I said

Nova " is true , and I'm grateful to have her ," he said smiling

Katie : it made me miss my parents , so I depressed

Nova: at that moment I realized my mistake, " I'm sorry if I made you feel bad ," I said apologetically

Katie : "It 's not your fault , just miss my family," I said sadly

Nova: " I know I should be fine," I said encouragingly

Katie : " I hope so ," I said as a tear ran down my cheek

Nova: you wipe the tears , "I know not who you see them sad," I said with affection

Katie : " Thanks ," I said as I hugged

Nova: smiled and returned the hug, when we broke we still looking for my brothers , after a while , we saw Berry playing ball with several friends , both we approach them and ask , " Mind if we join them "

Tristan: " of course you can" I said cheerful

Reiz : "Nova for our team and Katie for girls " I said, we were playing a game of boys against girls

Star: "We will beat them," I said excitedly

Silver: " I think that's sister " he said smiling

Nova: we all started to play , we play until we saw it was getting dusk, " last point wins," I said

Snow: "ahead" I said, " Katie is your turn to get " I said

Katie nodded, grabbed the berry, and the set

Nova: I was about to answer until I saw that Katie gave me a nice wink, so I got distracted and Berry bounced in my head

Hope: " win " shout excitedly

Nova: I sighed "sorry guys, I got distracted" I said

Silver: "okay alphabets it happens ," I said to cheer

Storm: "If it be the next " I said smiling

Dian : "Do not worry friend," I said smiling

Nova: " thanks guys " I smiled them

Tristan: " I think it's time to go to where the grandparents " told my brothers

Reiz , "If it's getting late ," I agreed

Daisy : " you care to join my cave " I asked nervously Reiz

Reiz : " of course not " I said, smiling , " I'll see you later," I told the other

Nova: " I accompany you to Katie , just to make sure you do not miss " I said

Katie smiled and said , "thank you"

Dian : "See you guys tomorrow ," I said as I went

Storm: "We 're also us " I said as I went with my sister

Silver: " only four were " told them

Tristan: " just happened " to ask them

Star: "You are still very innocent," I told him , causing the others to laugh

Tristan: " you mean " ask him

Star: " Forget it , better get back before our grandparents worry

While both Nova and Katie

Nova: "You're a cheater " I said smiling

Katie : " and I did," I said trying to sound innocent

Nova: " you know you did ," I said

Katie : " I did just a wink , because you do not know you kept looking at me ," I said smiling

Nova: I blushed deeply , "is that I think you're cute ," I said shyly

Katie smiled and said , " I also look cute "

Nova: I smiled , walked on in silence for several minutes until we got to the cave, " to rest " I said smiling

Katie : "And you , see you tomorrow " I asked hopefully

Nova : "Of course ," I said excitedly

Katie : "see you tomorrow and thanks for everything you've done for me " I said as I hugged

Nova: "It 's nothing," I said as I hugged him back , when I broke my way to my cave , on the road I could not help but feel a strange feeling inside me was like a warmth that came over me , " will be this strange feeling " ask me in the way I met Reiz

Reiz , " and how everything goes with your new friend " asked

Nova: "Pretty good as going with Daisy" ask him

Reiz , " everything's fine too," I said

Nova , " and I asked him " I asked curious

Reiz , "No, I think it's too soon," I said

Nova: " well you know when the best time ," I said

Reiz , "Yes, and what about you , have you thought about that," I asked curious

Nova: " honestly a little, but I want to know more, just if I know one day," I said

Reiz , " you may be right, but I never saw you so focused on one person," I said

Nova: I blushed a little, " better make haste , is already getting dark ," I said as I started running

Reiz : rolled my eyes and followed him when we got to the cave we saw our grandparents waiting with a caribou

Winston : "What good came and we were going to eat," I said

Eve: "because it took longer than others" ask them curious

Nova: " we got distracted a little" I told them

Star: " with their girlfriends is not," I said with a smile

"Are not our girlfriends " Reiz said blushing and Nova

Winston : I chuckled, " and thinking about it " I said

Reiz , "They are just good friends," I said

Eve: "this is how it begins " I smiled them

Nova: " Grandma ," I said very flushed

Winston : " Leave them alone already , and would be more red tomatoes," I said with a small laugh

Nova: when everyone started eating calmed down shortly after we settled to sleep to finish all gave us good night and we were asleep

Meanwhile in a cave on the outskirts of Jasper

" Time to start feed " a mysterious wolf as a dark and dense black fog began to cover Jasper, "very soon everyone will know the name Nightmare" said the wolf , smiling wickedly

**¿What do you want nightmare?, ¿What happened with Nova and Katie ? , Keep reading to find out, do not forget to comment on how you think the story so far**

**Incidentally Dian is an OC that gave me Lord . ssv**


	2. search

**The first adventure**

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

The fog spread rapidly around Jasper , creating dreams of wolves to become horrible nightmare

P.V. Nova in her sleep

Nova : I was running through a beautiful valley , along with Katie , we were just enjoying the scenery and each other's company , I felt very happy , we were not playing or anything, just go walking together, was about to say something important , when note suddenly disappeared , worry me , and I began to look around , treating to find but I was not successful , note that the sky was getting dark , I began to run for it, started searching desperately through his scent that captures I started to follow it until you reach a cave where I saw her kissing a stranger wolf, I felt like my heart broke into a thousand pieces , "no, no" scream while I was running as fast and far as you could

Back in reality, P.V. normal

Eve: I woke up after an ugly nightmare, when I looked around , I noticed a Nova sweating heavily and moaning softly , worry me and I approached him, just then I heard saying "no, no", " Nova awake it's just a nightmare, " I said softly as she gently moved her shoulder

Nova: I suddenly woke up breathing heavily

Eve: " do not worry honey , it was just a nightmare," I said gently stroking her back

Nova: " thank you grandma " I said smiling

Eve: I smiled , " it's nothing honey," I said smiling, then note that even puppies Winston others were beginning to stir and awaken each was panting heavily , I approached and asked Winston worried, " passing "

Winston : "It was just a nightmare strong " I said as I tried to calm

Nova: "These good sister " I asked worried Hope

Hope: shook my head and hugged him tightly, "It was horrible" I said with some tears on my face

Nova: " quiet , it was a nightmare , you have nothing to fear now," I said tenderly

Hope: " Thanks brother " he said smiling

Eve: after several minutes and all were calm , " do you think there was something wrong with that caribou dinner " I asked Winston

Winston : "It is possible," I said

Silver: " I do not know why, but I have a feeling that these nightmares are not the product of bad meat " I told my brothers

Star: " because you say " I asked curious

Silver: "It is a kind of feelin , it is strange but it is not the first time that I have felt something similar when Dad was struggling with Toocs and Darkness" explain them

Tristan: "That sounds a little strange," I said

Nova: " I believe you ," I said sure, I saw all looked at me a bit puzzled , " let's face mom and dad are amazing wolves with great skills who knows suddenly inherit some " I told them

Reiz , " if possible " I said nodding

Hope: "then we do, Mom and Dad are in charge of such things," ask them

Nova: " but we have to do something , I propose that tomorrow seek which is the source of these nightmares, must be something or someone that has never before been to Jasper, so it should be easy to identify," I said

Silver: " I think a good plan , but we must be very cautious , it may be very dangerous," I said

Nova: all nodded , " I think we should try to rest ," I said

Reiz : "It will be difficult with these nightmares " I told them

Tristan: " but try " I said with a yawn

Winston : " all to bed , surely only nightmares were caused by bad meat " I told them

Star: all nodded wearily and settled to sleep

The next day

Nova: woke up very tired all the nightmares continued all night and kept us awake

Winston : "I'll go see Sally , she knows something suddenly to avoid nightmares " I told them

Eve: " I go with you ," I said gently , " you can go and play, but be careful ," I said seriously

Hope: "Okay Grandma" he said, then walked out of the cave into the foraging

Reiz : when we got there we found Daisy, " good morning ," I said smiling

Daisy : " good morning Reiz " I said with a yawn

Reiz " bad night " ask him

Daisy : "Terrible I and my parents could not sleep , had nightmares all night " to explain

Reiz : " I understand you also happened to us ," I said with a yawn

Daisy : "seriously" I said surprised

Reiz , "Yes, my Silver says that something is causing nightmares " I said

Daisy: "that sounds a little weird" I said a little skeptical

Reiz : " seriously, my dad became a kind of god, and god is my uncle , and that surprises you ," I said

Daisy : "Good point ," I said , nodding , "then we'll do ," I asked

Reiz , " Nova says find something or someone in Jasper we've ever seen and certainly that's what causes nightmares," explain

Daisy " sounds like a good plan ," I said , " I want to help ," I said excitedly

Reiz : " seriously, can be a bit dangerous," I said

Daisy : "is possible, but I want to go," I said sure, whenever I'm with Reiz I feel much more secure and confident

Reiz : "Great, the more the faster we can find what causes nightmares

Daisy : "Yes, but first we have breakfast, you want to have breakfast with me ," I asked a little nervous

Reiz : " I love " I said smiling

Daisy : I cheerful and both much closer to a caribou

Nova: " I'm coming " I told my brothers

Stars: "You will find Katie " ask him smiling

Nova: I blushed a little, "maybe" I said smiling, then I went to the cave of Katie , when I arrived I saw asleep, but started to move and moan softly muttering a few things

Katie : "no dad, mom will not let me , do not want to be alone," I moaned in his sleep

Nova: " Katie , wake up , it's just a nightmare," I said softly while moving

Katie : I woke up panting heavily , when I looked around I saw a Nova with a worried look

Nova : "It was just a nightmare , no longer need for you to fear now ," I said as I hugged

Katie : hug him tightly until I calm down , " Thanks , I needed this," I said as I separated Cuddling

Nova: " it was nothing , I'm glad to serve " I said smiling

Katie : " thank you very much for all your kindness, has been good to me since I arrived ," I said

Nova: "nothing " I said cheerful, " want to come to breakfast " ask him

Katie : " I love " I said smiling

Nova: both walked to foraging , when we saw my brother eating a caribou across Reiz and saw Daisy, eating your own, " how about if we look around for us," asked

Katie : " I think a good idea," I said, nodding

Nova : Find your own, when I found one both sat down and started eating when we are satisfied, we met with the other , I saw that besides my brothers and cousins were Daisy and Dian

Silver: " are ready " ask them

Katie : " ready to " ask them confused

Silver: " to seek that cause nightmares, something I'm sure the cause" to explain

Katie : I thought for a second and I said, "makes sense , I can help them," I asked

Silver : "Of course , the more aid better " I said cheerful

Hope: " I think it is best to split up to cover more area," I said

Tristan: " True , but we can not go it alone , it would be a bit dangerous , I suggest you go in pairs " I told them

Nova: " I'm okay " I said

Star : "Then go and Hope with Dian , Tristan Storm, Nova with Katie , Reiz with Daisy , Silver Snow and me " We told them

Nova: all nodded and went different ways

Katie asked as we walked , " and we are looking for "

Nova : "Well something or someone we have not seen before in the territory " I said

Katie : "For me this is all new ," I said jokingly

Nova: I chuckled and said , " I think I can take this moment to show you some of the territory "

Katie : "That would be nice ," he said smiling

Nova: I nodded and started to show the entire territory

Katie : after several hours I was surprised that there was still more to learn ara , " how big is the territory " ask him

Nova: " huge, more than half of Jasper ," I said

Katie : "It 's huge," I said surprised

Nova: " I know, I have not fully explored ," I said

Katie : " as it's so big" ask him

Nova: " three flocks were good before , but when my uncles and my parents were married became one flock" to explain

Katie : "I understand" I said nodding

Meanwhile with Reiz and Daisy

Reiz : we were walking around looking for what cause nightmares, but there was an awkward silence between us , so I decided to start a conversation, " and as you state ," I asked

Daisy : "apart from the lack of sleep and nightmare pretty good," I said jokingly

Reiz , laughed and said " not what I meant "

Daisy : " I know," I said playfully while smiling

Reiz : smiled , " it looks so pretty when she smiles ," I thought

Daisy : " you look " I asked curious to note that he had not stopped looking at me

Reiz : I blushed , "Sorry , is that you look very pretty when you smile " I said a little nervous

Daisy : I quite blushed , "Thank you my coat covers " I thought, " I really think ," I asked

Reiz , "If you believe , you know I 'm not the lying ," I said still a little flushed

Daisy : " if I know ," I said smiling, I approached him, and kissed his cheek , " I also look cute " I said shyly

Reiz : "I look cute " yell in my mind very cheerful way

Daisy : "it is better to continue " I said

Reiz : I nodded and followed

While both Nova and Katie

Katie : After looking for a while , I was beginning to thirst, " you know where there is some water around here , I have thirst " I said

Nova " is the closest to the outside of the northern border," he said

Katie : " there is no other herd " ask him

Nova: "If the herd north" I said a little confused that there asked me that question

Katie : "not a little dangerous , my parents always told me that was not near the border , and less if there is a herd " will explain

Nova: " this does not happen here , the herd has very good relations with the herd south and north , there is nothing to fear , I assure you ," I said smiling

Katie : " okay , I trust you " I said

Nova: I agreed and we both went to a lake that was just outside the northern border , when we arrived we both took a sip , and then I saw a wolf approached the lake itself , "hello sir " greets

Dux : "Hi Nova, they do here," ask them

Nova: " We just came here for some water , was the nearest lake ," I said

Dux : "I understand" I said nodding , " by the way where is your dad , I need to talk to the " I asked

Nova: " Trip with Mom came out to celebrate his birthday ," I said

Dux : " go and spent a year " I said , remembering that day

Nova: " by the way, you want to talk to my father " I asked curious

Dux : " last night my whole herd had nightmares , and are suspicious of a strange wolf that was in our herd yesterday morning," I said

Nova: " we also had nightmares," he said

Dux "if apparently happened around Jasper ," I said

Katie : " It is indeed as to suspect that Wolf " you ask, having a hunch

Dux " if bad memory had a dark brown fur with yellow eyes " I said

Katie : "It's like the wolf try to enter the herd yesterday," I told Nova

Nova: "It is true," I said, nodding

Dux : " this must be the culprit" I told them

Nova: "We can be sure, may just be coincidence," I said

Dux " anyway going to investigate , by the way as your parents are not , you can tell your guys that need to see it " I said

Nova : "Of course sir," I said

Dux : "Okay , see you later " I said as I went

Katie : When you walked away wondering , " who was "

Nova: " Dux he was the leader of the pack of the North" will explain

Katie : "It is very kind ," I said

Nova: "If I told you there was nothing to fear, other flocks here are very friendly , plus I do not think I try anything against us," I said smiling

Katie : " why are you so sure " ask him

Nova: "My Dad often unless all herds of Jasper, not alone to ours so it is very admired by everyone " to explain

Katie : "Wow " I said surprised

Nova: "We will look for my uncle to tell him Dux wants to see " I said

Katie : "no one will suspect I'm not from here when I see" I asked nervously

Nova: " I doubt it , as I said there are too many wolves is impossible to know them all," I said

Katie : " and if I start asking questions ," I asked with fear

Nova: I thought for a second and said , " recently came several wolves in eastern Canada , you can say you came with that group," I suggested

Katie : " sure that would work " I asked nervously

Nova: "safe , trust me ," I said confidently

Katie : "Okay, I trust you ," I said , nodding

**¿Can they find the person responsible?, ¿Nightmare Have something else planned?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to comment on how you think the story so far**


	3. feelings

**The first adventure **

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it, I also realized that I never described to Daisy, she is black fur, with several gray streaks in her hair and has the legs and chest white, his eyes are lilac, thank m3l1z4 did give me account, so sorry for linger to update, but I've been very busy with a lot of twists and duties **

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate **

**-**P.V. normal

Nova: both walked until we got to the cave of my uncle , I saw he was talking to Hutch , "Hello uncle , Hutch" the salute from the entrance

Hutch: "Hi Nova" greets

Garth: "Hi Nova" I said

Nova: " I pass " ask them

Garth : " I'm a little busy right now ," I said

Nova: " but I have an important message ," I said

Garth : "okay go" I said

Nova: Katie and I nodded and walked into the cave

Garth : "What is the message " I asked curious

Nova: " Dux wants to talk , I think it has to do with the nightmares that everyone has had " told

Garth : "thanks, but as you know everyone has had nightmares " ask him

Nova: "all have told me they have taken nightmares " I said

Garth : " oh , sure," I said , realizing how stupid the question, then note the wolf next to Nova, " who is your friend" asked curious

Katie : " I 'm Katie sir," I said

Garth : " nice to meet you " he said smiling

Nova: I smiled to see that you had not noticed, " Uncle certainly believe that these natural nightmares " I said

Garth : "it is true , but we think due to bad meat , caribou brought in last hunt saw something sick," I said

Nova: " I do not mean that Uncle , Silver has a strong feeling that there is someone or something that causes nightmares " explain

Garth : "That sounds very unlikely," I said

Hutch : " I would hear Garth , Jasper is not exactly the most normal place " I said

Garth : "It is true," I said thoughtfully

Hutch : " well are the children of Kate and Humphrey , suddenly inherited some of their skills," he said

Garth: "unlikely, but trusted them, so investigate" I told them

Nova: I smiled to hear that trusted us

Garth : "Well, both can be removed , I still have some things to talk Hutch" I told my nephew and his friend

Nova: I nodded and told him , "goodbye "

Katie : "Goodbye sir," I said as I began to go to Nova, but was very tired and let out a yawn as I leaned against Nova

Nova: "It appears that someone has sleep " I said playfully

Katie : "It's not my fault , remember nightmares " I said

Nova: "if you know you want to go to sleep a little" ask him

Katie : " I would sit very well," I said smiling

Nova: both nodded and walked to a nearby tree, where we lay , almost immediately I fell asleep

Katie " and said I was sleepy " I thought, I lay beside her and I fall asleep quickly

Meanwhile on the other side of Jasper

Daisy : " Nova is indeed very close to that new girl Katie " I told Reiz

Reiz : I chuckled and said , " I know, by the way you keep a secret "

Daisy : "clear" and I smiled

Reiz " Nova loves to Katie ," I said

Daisy : " seriously, although I was being nice ," I said

Reiz , " seems to stay in love when he saw it " I said

Daisy : " how cute " I said

Reiz , " by the way, talking about it to someone you like you " I asked a little nervous

Daisy : I was surprised that I wonder why I blushed a little and said , "If there is someone I like that about you " ask him

Reiz : I blushed a little and said , "If I like someone "

Daisy , " as she is" curious asked

Reiz " is very nice , tender and best of it is that it has a very sweet personality," I said

Daisy " sounds like a great girl ," I said a little sad thinking that someone else spoke

Reiz : I saw made her sad and I said, " and another thing I like about her are her beautiful eyes lilac "

Daisy : I smiled when I said that, " you speak of my " I asked as I moved my tail with excitement

Reiz : nodded nervously

Daisy : I grinned and hugged him strongly, " I like you a lot" I said affectionately

Reiz " seriously" I said cheerfully

Daisy : I nodded and licked her cheek , " I've long wanted to tell you , but was afraid that would not feel the same and stay away from my " to explain

Reiz , " would be a fool if I did " I said affectionately

Daisy : I smiled and felt happier than ever , suddenly heard someone telling me to wake

Back to reality

Reiz : Daisy and I fell asleep in front of a lake when we stopped to rest when it was already getting dark note began to push gently , as he fondly dioecious , "Daisy awake, fell asleep "

Daisy : " I wake " I said sleepily

Reiz : I chuckled , and said , "we must go back before dark "

Daisy : yawn and look around me, and asked , " was a dream "

Reiz , " it was a dream ," I asked confused

Daisy : " that was the last thing we did before falling asleep " I asked

Reiz : "We were talking about Nova and Katie , when we saw the lake and went to freshen up and then sat on the shore to dry off , but we fell asleep " to explain

Daisy : " oh " I said with a little sadness

Reiz , " are you okay " I asked concerned to see that was sad

Daisy : I shook my head and said , " it's nothing"

Reiz , " are you sure , you know you can trust me " I said

Daisy : I nodded , " do not worry it's nothing ," I said smiling

Reiz " okay " I said not entirely convinced , " by the way you had a good sleep " I asked curious

Daisy : "the best" he said smiling

Reiz , " that's good , suddenly what was causing nightmares and went " I said

Daisy : " I hope so ," I said

Reiz , " and you want to do " ask him

Daisy : I saw it was already getting dark and I said, " I think it 's time to get back to my cave "

Reiz : " I'll walk " I offered him

Daisy : "thank you" I said smiling

While both Nova and Katie

Lilly : I headed back to my cave when suddenly noticed two puppies asleep under a tree , " I think it's better than the wake , is already starting to get cold and can get sick " I said to myself, while I approached note that one of the puppies was Nova, but the other did not recognize her , suddenly notice that the girl snuggled even closer to him, " they look great together," I thought, "I wish Kate saw this " I told myself, then I approached carefully and gently push them both , " it's time to wake up" I said sweetly

Katie : " five minutes " I asked as I settled closer to Nova

Lilly : I chuckled and told them , " you better wake is getting dark "

Nova: I yawned when I opened my eyes to note Katie snuggled next to me , so I smiled , then noticed that my aunt was watching us , so I got up

Katie : I woke up when I felt a Nova to me, when I looked I saw a white wolf in front of us , so I got up and sat next to Nova

Nova: "Hello Auntie , you're doing here," I said

Lilly " was passing when I saw you sleeping , and decided to wake before dark " explain them

Nova : "gracias" he said smiling

Lilly : "there is that affection , by the way who is your girlfriend " I asked sweetly

Nova: blush both us and said , "We are friends , and his name is Katie we "

Lilly : " just friends, seemed too close to be friends " I said with a raised eyebrow

Katie : "If just friends " I said blushing even

Lilly : I chuckled and I said , "maybe this time"

Nova: that made us blush more, "we have to go, Katie accompany you to your cave" I said

Lilly : " see you later " I said sweetly

Katie : "see you later " I said, and went quickly , had a good distance when I said, " that was very uncomfortable "

Nova: " I know," I said, nodding

Katie : both walked in silence for a moment until I decided to break the silence, " seem serious boyfriends " I asked

Nova: " I do not know , maybe a little," I said blushing a bit

Katie : I blushed and said , "You're very cute, and you're in the most trusted ," he admitted

Nova: I smiled when I said, "I also look very nice, and when I'm with you I feel a warm feeling inside," he admitted, " want to go out some day ," I asked nervous

Katie : " I'd love to , but I want to wait until it is an official member of the pack ," I said smiling

Nova: happily smiled and moved my tail, "seriously" I said excitedly

Katie nodded while smiling

Nova: " you made me the happiest Jasper Wolf" I said cheerfully

Katie : I laughed through his teeth and said , "Remember when a member of the herd "

Nova: " I can not wait," I said excitedly

Katie : "see you tomorrow" I said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek

Nova: "see you tomorrow " I said cheerfully , I saw entered his cave and cave me back to my grandparents with a big smile

Meanwhile with Reiz and Daisy

Daisy : both walked to the den of my parents, but I stopped at the entrance , "thank you for this great day , I really enjoyed your company," I said smiling

Reiz : smiled and said , " I also had a great time , and I'm glad to have been with you "

Daisy : I smiled and gave him a quick kiss before entering the cave

Reiz : very surprised but smiled , then headed back to the cave of my grandparents, I saw on the way to Nova literally jumped for joy , " I step brother " I asked as I approached

Nova: " Katie asked her out and she said yes , but would have to wait for it to be an official member of the herd " happily explain

Reiz : "Congratulations ," I said cheerfully

Nova : "gracias" he said smiling

Reiz : " I wish I had the courage to tell Daisy how I feel ," I said with a sigh

Nova: " do not worry as the ideal time came for you to say " I told

Reiz " believe that " ask him

Nova: " I have no doubt," I said with safety

Reiz : smiled and said , " thanks brother "

Nova: both walked until we got to the cave of our grandparents , when we saw our brothers, but there has been no trace of grandparents, " where grandparents are " ask them

Star : "It was an important meeting with our uncles and our other grandparents " they explain them

Hope: " if told there lingered a lot," added

Nova: both nodded in understanding

Silver: " found something suspicious " ask them

Reiz : I shook my head , "nothing"

Nova: "Me and Katie if we noticed something rather suspicious," I said

Silver: " that " I asked curious

Nova: " we find Dux , he said he believes the charge is a strange wolf that attempt to join the herd " explain them

Hope: "may be just a coincidence ," I said

Nova " is the same wolf who attempt to join our pack yesterday , but Uncle Garth will not leave " I said

Reiz , "If I remember , there was something very suspicious in it , now that you mention it ," I said

Tristan: " as a wolf can cause nightmares to a whole park," they ask

Nova " is because it is not a normal wolf, must be some kind of demon or supernatural wolf " I told them

Silver : "That would make sense ," I said , nodding

Star: " and exactly as we do to find " ask them

Nova: " it is more likely than not within a territory , so we eliminated many places," I said

Reiz , " but there is still much ground to cover ," I said thoughtfully them

Hope : "They have not noticed that these two nights have been too clouded " I said as I looked out of the cave

Tristan: " are normal in autumn, winter is almost here " I said

Nova : look at the dark mist and note that was emerging from a mountain on the outskirts of the territory, "strange" I thought, " I think it's best to investigate it ," I said to myself

Silver: after several minutes saw Winston Grandpa and Grandma Eve we enter the cave , " as I was" curious ask them

Winston : "Fine Silver, Garth tomorrow will send some wolves to investigate the cause of nightmares " I said

Eve: "But if there are still nightmares during the day took a little dream a lot and no one had nightmares," I said

" I know " said Reiz and Nova

Silver: " I have that feeling yet anyway," I said

Winston : "Well , let's eat and then off to bed , need sleep," I said

Nova: all nodded , after dinner we went to sleep

**¿What planned nightmare?, ¿Nova and his brothers Can stop it?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to comment on how you think the story so far**

**Also because I've been busy, I decided to post a poll on my profile to vote in that history will pay more time although I will continue updating other stories but at a slower pace**

**Finally someone in a comment I wonder why my other stories, you can see on my profile and are:**

**The duty to Humphrey**

**The surprise of Humphrey (sequel of Humphrey duty)**

**A great Christmas (sequel of Humphrey duty)**

**Fight for Love**

**A Life in Idaho**

**A confusing world**


	4. only nightmares?

**The first adventure**

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. Reiz, in his dream

I was playing with my brothers and my friends a game of hide and seek, I was having so much fun , when suddenly notice that everything around me went dark and everyone was gone, I was starting to scare , "Hello " I said but no one answered me , "Hi there is anyone out here," shout louder, but no one answered me , then I started walking in search of someone when suddenly a smell hit my nose, " oh no" I worried, was the smell of blood , I began to worry and went the smell , until you reach the feeding grounds , where I saw a horrible sight , wolves had killed everywhere, "no, no, no ," I said to them as tears began to well up in my face, " my family " I told myself concerned , I ran into our cave as between saw all on the floor and there was a lot of blood around , I approached I began to gently push my brothers but did not move when I approached mom she did not react " mom ," I said sadly, then I approached dad, and note that even breathing but very weak , " dad ," I said worried

Humphrey : I coughed some blood and said weakly , "runs son "

I shook my head , " no, no I 'll leave here , I'll get help," I said

Humphrey , " and it 's not too late for me , go Reiz , save " I said weakly

I saw Dad closed his eyes , " Daddy" ask while moving carefully, but did not react, " I love you " I said with tears in my eyes , then I heard the sound of someone approaching , when you look through the entrance I saw several wolves hooded approaching me , I started running I could more , when suddenly you hear a cry for help , " recognize that voice anywhere," I thought, " I'm coming Daisy" shout as he began to run, when you get to where there was the Daisy saw noise surrounded by five wolves , I dropped on one and it bit my neck, but it was not strong enough and threw me easily

" That's the last puppy Humphrey " said one of the wolves , " we'll take care of you when we're done with it," said evilly

" I leave her alone ," growled them

Wolves laughed at that , " you want to be a hero , I have like small news , you are nothing , the only wolf I represent danger was your father is now dead," he said coldly wolf, then grabbed Daisy and broke his neck immediately killing

"NO" scream with rage and pain

" Now it's your turn ," said the wolf as he walked to a Reiz

" Are monsters " they yell as I cried

" Thanks ," said the wolf as he lunged against Reiz

Meanwhile in the dream of Silver, P.V. Silver

We were taking a walk with my parents and my brothers , we were giving some lessons on leadership, as we walked note that the sky began to darken suddenly hear something in the nearby bushes

Humphrey : I stay still when I heard something in the bushes , I began to consider this area when they suddenly noticed a familiar smell , "no" I thought, " I Take Kate runs the dog" I said worried

" I was going to ask what was happening when suddenly notice a network out of nowhere catching my dad, " Dad , "I said worried

Humphrey : I felt immense pain , the network seemed to electrocute me , " run, give them as much time " I said

Kate : 'stream cubs " said concerned them , Humphrey did not want to leave , but was protect puppies

Out of nowhere I saw another network caught mom , "Mom" shouted

Reiz : try removing it from the network, but felt electrocuted when he touched me

Kate : " run, go where his uncles " I said

Star: "we do not leave " I said

Kate : " run is an order, please be safe " order them

We did not want but we listened and started running when I could look back to see two humans taking them , started to mourn as we ran

Meanwhile in the dream of Hope, P.V. hope

I was walking through the woods , he remembered that he was doing here or where I was going but I shrugged and decided to return to the cave , while walking I felt someone watching me , I stopped and looked around , suddenly noticed a shadow passed rapidly from one bush to another , "Hello " I said scared, but no one answered me , I began to pick up the pace , but I felt that someone was following me when I was about to leave the forest someone appeared from nowhere blocking my path , backed by printing, when you look at me wolf blocking the way , I saw that he had a black coat as night, with silver stripes on the sides , and red eyes , started back in fear

" I look at what we have here , a small sandwich ," said evilly

"Help" scream in fear as he began to run, but the wolf was very fast and I reached quickly , he suddenly I lunged and immobilized his leg , felt like every time I pressed harder, I was being difficult breathing, " Please do not " cry

"Dies" Wolf said evilly

I knew that all was lost , but nothing came of my father collapsed and that wicked wolf

Humphrey : " leave my daughter alone ," he growled

" I just looked for the wolf ," said the wolf wickedly

Humphrey , " that" asks

" I created for the sole purpose of defeat " explained

Humphrey : "I created" ask him

" Oh yeah, designed to kill you ," he said while smiling evilly

Humphrey : "Hope runs , get safe," I said

" I will not leave you," I said

Humphrey : "please , this guy is dangerous sorry" I said

I nodded and started running , she ran hear many grunts and screams coming from behind me , suddenly the noise stopped , I stopped and look around me, " Dad," I asked, of anything that bad wolf appeared , note that had the fur full of blood, " you did with my dad " I asked as he backed

" Let me take care of him forever ," said the wolf wickedly

"No, no ," I said as tears began to form me

"Do not worry , you'll meet him soon ," said the wolf as he lunged at her

Back to reality, P.V. normal

Everyone woke up with a scream, looked around , and settled down to see it was just a nightmare, or so they thought

Reiz: was panting heavily trying to calm " was just a nightmare, everyone is alive" I said to myself

Silver: " Mom and Dad come back soon , and well ," I said to myself as I tried to calm

Hope: " I'm still alive , and Dad is fine, this with Mom ," I said to myself while panting heavily

Winston : "We can not go on, we need to sleep ," I said annoyed

Eve: " I agree ," I said

Nova: " I'm sure our dad can solve this mystery," I said

Winston : " that we are safe, but we returned it in five days ," I said

Silver: " we will do " I said thoughtfully them

Winston: "I do not know Silver, but we must think of something fast, all need to be well rested to perform the duties of the day" I said

Reiz : " what I do not understand is why no daytime nightmares, and night if " I told them

Winston : "No idea , but we can not sleep in the day, there are approximately just ten wolves that are qualified to hunt at night," I said

Hope: " because I do not go to the cave of our fathers " I suggested

Eve: " I suggest that " I asked curious

Hope: "Well, they told me that not only protected armor in the fight, but also generate a kind of energy that repels dark energy " to explain them

Nova: "If now I remember ," I said , nodding

Eva : "We can try ," I said

Winston : "It is true ," I said nodding , eight started walking to the cave of Kate and Humphrey

Star: I felt while we were walking one dark energy surrounding us , but as we approached the cave of my parents felt that energy was declining, when we entered the cave I felt safer

Winston : " hope that your theory is true ," I told Hope, yawning

Nova: we all sat back on the bed sheets and fell asleep , but something else had not had nightmares

Winston : the next morning I woke up when I felt the sun , when I looked around I saw everyone sleeping peacefully , "Hope I was right," I said to myself as I walked out and sat outside the cave

Eve: when I woke note that Winston was not in the cave, when I looked out I saw him sitting watching the scenery, carefully lift me and I approached him, " good morning dear ," I said gently as I sat beside her

Winston: "good morning love" I said smiling, "as you sleep" I asked

Eve: "Fair enough , it seems that Hope was right," I said smiling

Winston : " if that was the same thinking," I said nodding

Eve: " when you think " I asked to see thoughtful "

Winston : "I'm just worried about the pack, these nightmares are affecting everyone , and the only thing that can protect us are the armor, but who knows what range have " to explain

Eve: " I understand, and the cave of Kate and Humphrey can fit up to twenty wolves clear if put together properly ," I said

Winston : " I do not think we should do that, Kate and Humphrey worked hard in this cave ," I said

Eve: " they are the pack leaders , want the best for her, I'm sure you understand," I said

Winston : " I know, anyway it seems wrong" I said thoughtfully

Eve: "it must decide what Garth and Lilly , they are the leaders and as Kate and Humphrey are not , they must decide what to do" I reminded

Winston : " True , it is hard to believe that already a year since we retired ," I said

Eve: " it is true, we retired when Kate and Humphrey were married , go much good news they received that day," I said, remembering

Winston : "It is true , whether you passed out ," I said smiling

Eve: "for my defense was shocking news to learn that my daughter was pregnant," I said

Winston : "It was shocking to some , but did not have to attack Humphrey why " I said

Eve: "At the time I thought it was the best but now I realize I was wrong ," I said as I looked at my grandchildren sleep

Winston : I smiled and said , "I'm going for something to foraging areas , then we'll talk with Garth and Lilly"

Eve: "Okay, I'll wait ," I said smiling

Winston : I smiled and went to the feeding grounds , and after fifteen minutes he was back with a caribou when I saw among the puppies were asleep and Eve was watching , " still asleep " I asked

Eve : "After two nights with nightmares, a good sleep they needed ," I said with affection

Winston : "You're right , but you better wake for breakfast ," I said

Eve: I nodded and both closer to awaken them , "It is time to get up " I said sweetly

Winston : " breakfast otherwise be lost " I said

The cubs yawned and rose one by one

Nova: " good morning grandparents " I said with a yawn

Winston : " good morning , and slept" ask them

Tristan: "Pretty good," I said excitedly

Eve: "good to hear it , go to breakfast , and then we have to go where his uncles to talk to them," I told

Silver: all nodded and we sat around and started eating caribou , all were pleased when we went to the cave head Alpha

Winston : " Garth , Lilly are here," the call from the entrance

Lilly : "since we left Dad" I said with a tired voice

Eve " saw that Garth and Lilly left the cave along with her cubs , and all had the face of lack of sleep, " more nightmares " ask them

Lilly : "all night , I do not think so endure another night ," I said

Garth : " I'm tired, I send all the alphas and omegas for me to find the source of nightmares " I told them

Winston : " true herd can not do this " I said

Lilly : "at least you are able to rest," I said

Winston : " if it is true , and that's what we wanted to talk with you , slept in the cave of Kate and Humphrey, armor blocks seemingly dark energies that create nightmares " explain them

Garth : "seriously" asked

Winston : " I'm serious , check it " I said

Garth : "That can be good, if we carry a large cave , where you can sleep well of the alphas would we last until they reached Kate and Humphrey, or until we find what causes nightmares," I said

Silver : "If I do not think it's a good idea," I said

Lilly : " I know you are but their parents understand " I said sweetly as we were leaving for the six armor

Silver: "is not why I said" I said softly after they were

Nova: "We will achieve this not want to lose me" I said as he started to run after them

The others nodded and started running to catch up with others

**¿Will only nightmares, or mean something else? , ¿** **Do you try to warn Silver?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to comment on how you think the story so far**


	5. the plan

**The first adventure**

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

Nova: all walked to the cave of my parents my brothers and I sat and watched , knowing what was going to happen

Garth : "It is time to move these things," I said when I took felt like I passed electricity, " no" scream in pain while spilling

Lilly : " happened " ask him

Garth : " I do not know , like I was electrocuted when touching " explain them

Lilly : " should not have been anything," I said as I grabbed Kate 's armor , but when the twist happened I felt like electricity, " no" I said with pain

Garth : " if time " I said, then we heard laughter coming from our side , when we saw that it was our nephews

Silver : "You try to warn the " I said as I stopped laughing

Winston , " which is exactly what happens," ask them

Silver : "Well Mom and Dad can just move the armor " explain them

Garth : "what and why " they ask

Silver: shrugged , " we do not know the reason ," I said

Light: " I can explain them," I said

Nova: " Light, you" ask

Light: "yes, it's me Nova" I said

Winston : " I thought you were with Kate and Humphrey ," I said

Light: I sighed and told them , "Do not let me go , Humphrey was very explicit when I said I wanted privacy," they explain

Lilly : I thought I needed a body to be in this world, " I said confused

Light: " I need it, but happen to other body is not hard for me to " explain them

Eve: " in whom these " I asked curious

Light: " it does not matter , I do not take control of the wolf , just use it as an anchor to be in this world," I said

Lilly : " back to the important subject , because only Kate and Humphrey can move reinforcements " ask him

Light: "because alone they have earned the right to use , and to prevent them from falling into the wrong hands have that security system " explain them

Nova : "and that we can catch them without harming " I asked

Light: "because their children are the reinforcements are also hereditary , can touch and move them but they can not use them until their parents are gone " explain them

Nova: all nodded in understanding

Garth : " I will not let stupid armor earn me" I said as I intended to try to move again, but getting the same results

Light: we all saw as trying over and over again , " Humphrey would die to see this," whispered the other les

Nova: I chuckled and said , " you're right "

Light: after several attempts we saw Garth fell with a little smoke coming out

Garth : " smells like someone is cooking something " disoriented even ask them

Snow: " I think you're a dad," I said a little nervous

Nova: " that would frame 1 , Uncle Garth 0" I said jokingly , making others laugh

Garth : "no net again " I said sadly still clueless

Lilly : "It will be fine " ask them worried

Light: " do not worry they are harmless shock, only will be disoriented for a few hours ," I said

Winston : " I guess there is more choice than alphas sleep here " I said

Light: " the true nightmare is stalking " I said remembering

Lilly : " if the nightmares have stalked us for days ," I said wearily

Light: "I did not say nightmares, say Nightmare" I told them

Reiz " Nightmare is a wolf " ask him to see if I

Light: "more or less , is a minor demon that looks like a wolf and eats nightmares of others , it really is not a big threat," I said

Winston : "if it is a threat, sleepless nobody can fulfill their duties," he said seriously

Light: "to which I refer is that it is not very strong if they find defeat should be pretty easy for any Alpha" I told them

Lilly : "I know how it is " ask him

Light: " for centuries have not seen him , but I do not remember if I had a dark brown fur with yellow eyes " I told them

Nova: "It is suspected that the wolf Dux" I said remembering

Reiz : " Also remember , Uncle Garth did not let pride get in the " I told them

Lilly : " I remember now talk to Steel, told me to try a wolf with that description join his herd, but also rejection " I told them

Winston : " attempt to join the three herds and leave none were as suspicious" ask them

Garth : " someone else sees stars " disoriented even ask them

Tristan: all gave him a strange look

Light: " still confused , please continue," I said

Reiz " to me if I found it quite suspect" told them

Winston : "We must find him and stop " I said seriously

Lilly : " any idea how to find " ask them

Light: " Nightmare generates dark energy, simply look for the place with the greatest amount of dark energy in Jasper " I told them

Eve , " and how we can do that," ask them

Light: "Well, Humphrey has that ability," I said

Everyone sigh

Light: "If you know you are not here , so will have to look around Jasper " I told them

Nova: " Jasper would not say everything , you obviously are not in any of the herds , and should not be more than half a day away from the pack, since according Light is not as fast or strong so that he could not go far after uncle Garth denied entry to the herd " explain them

Lilly : we were all surprised by your deduction , " well we thought Nova" I said " definitely sack the intelligence of his father," I told my parents

Winston : " I thought so ," I said just as surprised

Nova: " could also join forces with other flocks to find Nightmare " I suggested

Winston : "It is another good idea," I said

Lilly " Garth may care for while I talk to Dux and Steel" asked my puppies and nephews

Snow: " take good care of Dad ," I said

Lilly : " I know, try not to linger " I said warmly as they lick cheeks before going

Winston : " we will talk with the other alphas and initiate search" told them

Nova: we saw as we went running around

Storm: " Poor Dad , because you have to be so stubborn sometimes," I said with a sigh

Nova: " by the way how long it will wake up" I asked Light

Light: " I would say in one to three hours," I said

Nova : "ok thanks " I said as he left the cave

Tristan: " where are you going , our aunt asked us all to take care of ourselves to our uncle ," I said

Nova: " I know, do not delay me , I'll just see how this Katie " I told them

Star: shared a look with Snow, and I said, "okay, but ask her to come , I want to know more," I said

Nova: "Okay " I said a little surprised, then I went to where Katie

Snow: "it is obvious that he likes " Star told

Star: " I know, but I want to talk to her, do not want to hurt him " I said

Snow: " I understand, would do the same if it were my brother," I said, nodding

Nova: as I headed to the cave I found Katie Daisy, " good morning " I said cheerfully

Daisy : " good morning " I said with a yawn

Nova: " more nightmares " ask him

Daisy : "all night , because I am no more" I said

Nova: I nodded understanding , " but do not worry my uncles are already taking serious steps to solve that problem," I said

Daisy : " I hope to settle it ," I said , " by the way where your brothers are " asked curious

Nova: " everyone in the cave of my parents, along with my uncle and my cousins ," I replied

Daisy : "okay if I go with them," ask him

Nova: " course for sure are glad to see you " I said smiling

Daisy : "thank you" I said smiling as he walked over there

Nova: " especially Reiz " I thought with a smile as he resumed my way, after a few minutes you reach the cave Katie , when I saw her lying between staring at the ceiling , " good morning , you do," I said curious

Katie : " good morning , I just hoped " I said smiling

Nova: " seriously," I said smiling

Katie : "of course" I said, smiling , " and you want to do today " ask him

Nova: " My brothers and cousins are waiting in the cave of my parents," I said

Katie : "Then go," I said, smiling , though a little tired, " certainly know what to do for nightmares " ask him

Nova: " in fact if , you know who is responsible , are now going to look ," I said

Katie : " I hope you find before tonight," I said with a yawn , " you mind if I lie on my side , I'm pretty tired," I said

Nova: " Of course not , go ahead " I said with a smile

Katie smiled and leaned back on his side as he walked, " you have a very warm and soft fur ," I said smiling

Nova: I blushed and said , "Thank you , your coat is also very smooth " walk for several minutes until we got to the cave of my parents, " is there " I said

Katie sighed in disappointment because I could not be this close to him, both the cave and walked to me is amazed at how big it was the cave , "is huge," I said surprised

Nova: "If my parents worked hard on it," I said

Katie nodded when I looked inside I saw uncle fainted near Nova strange shiny things , " what happened "

Nova " was a victim of his own stubbornness," he said smiling

Katie : I gave a look of confusion

Nova: explain in detail what had happened

Katie : I finally was chuckling to imagine

Snow: "Hi Katie " I greeted cheerfully

Katie : "hello snow ," I said smiling

Star: "We can talk to you ," I asked

Katie : "Of course " I said as I approached them , " passing " ask them

Star: Snow shared a look with him and said , " we note that since we met you've been very close to Nova"

Katie : I blushed a little and I just nodded limit

Snow: " I do not know if you know this , but it seems that Nova is developing feelings for you " I said

Katie : I blushed even more and charms him shyly , " I know, also I have certain feelings towards"

Star: " that's fine with us, but do not hurt him , is a good wolf and does not deserve heartbreak " I said

Katie : " I know, and do not think " I told them

Snow: "Well that was it ," I said smiling

Star: "because you do not spend the day with us and our friends ," I asked

Katie : " I would not want to bother them " I told them

Star: "Do not worry , we also like to know you a little more," I said smiling

Katie smiled and told them , "Thanks for the invitation "

Snow nodded and then headed to the other , " can take care of my dad until he wakes have to do some things," I said

Silver: " of course, but they will do " ask them curious

Snow smiled and told them , " girl stuff "

Reiz : we saw Snow , Star, Hope , Daisy and Katie we were , " I guess we will see or for today " I said sadly to Nova

Nova: I sighed sadly and said , " I know "

Storm: " guys know I have an idea ," I said

Tristan , " which is" ask him

Storm: " because we do a sleepover , would be fun and would be a good way to forget the nightmares " I suggested

Silver : "It is a great idea ," I said , nodding

Nova: " I agree ," I said , nodding

Reiz , " sounds good , but it touches us permission to ask grandparents " told them

Nova " is true, but I'm sure it will not ," I said smiling them , after an hour we saw that the guy was waking Garth

Garth : " happened " a little dizzy ask them

Storm: " You were trying to move the armor" I said, but I was interrupted

Garth : " true thanks son " I said as I approached the armor

Storm: "wait ," but he ignored me

Nova: we saw trying to move again but with the same results

Silver: we saw again fell unconscious , sighed and told them , "next time we will explain more quickly "

Nova: all nodded , " I guess we have to wait longer," I said

**¿Can they find a nightmare?, ¿Garth Surrender or remain electrocuted?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to comment on how you think the story so far**

**By the way thanks to ALFATOA that gave me the idea of the sleepover**


	6. planning

**The first adventure**

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

Lilly : had called a meeting with the leaders of other flocks , was a little nervous , because I was alone , "let Lilly you can do it " I told myself to give me confidence , I was in front sitting on the border of the territory , when suddenly they saw as Steel and Dux came from different sides

Dux : " if I said that sounded weird howl " I said when I saw it was Lilly which we call

Steel : rolled my eyes and said , "Hi Lilly"

Lilly : " Hello to the two" I said

Dux : " that 's what happens " ask him

Lilly : " confirm what you said a few days ago , the mysterious wolf herds attempt to join a few days ago is to blame for the nightmares " I told them

Dux : " I already sensed " I said

Steel : " as you know " ask him

Lilly : "do not confirm one of our friends with special skills , if you know what I mean ," I said

Dux : " if any of the gods , we could help you locate " I said

Lilly : " is not one of them, both are in the first valley , which was not confirmed Luz " I told them

Steel : " if you remember the counterpart of Darkness " I said nodding

Dux : " I thought it was Kate and Humphrey " I told them

Lilly : " Humphrey told us not to let go, because they wanted privacy," they explain

Steel , " then we're going to do," ask them

Lilly : "we have a plan , we know that the wolf is not in any of our flocks , and should not is more than a day away , so we will put all our alphas available to look due to the area 's should not take more than two days we locate " told them

Dux : "It is a good plan ," I said , nodding

Steel : " I agree, in fact it is very good plan , I had not considered the search area could reduce both " I said

Lilly : "Well actually my nephew Nova was the one who figured " I told them

Steel : " that's a smart kid " said surprised

Dux " certainly looks a lot like his father ," I said in agreement

Lilly : talked for several minutes squaring where I would hunt groups and seek these sectors , our plan would make a clean sweep in a day and a half, " I guess that 's all," I said

Steel : " I think I'm going to prepare alphas " I said

Dux : " I'll do it " I said

Lilly : I saw the two went and went to prepare alphas , " I hope that Garth has awakened " I thought , I decided to check on her , when you reach the cave note was still unconscious , " still unconscious " I told them surprised

Reiz : "yes" I said with a sigh

Lily : " I thought I said it would be light unconscious only a few hours" I told cofounded

Storm: " so, but when I try to move it back up the armor and the same thing happened " to explain

Lilly : " alphabets is very stubborn , but does so with the best intentions," I said

Storm: " by the way mom , I was wondering if we could have a sleepover " asked

Lilly : I thought for a moment and I said , " would be a good way to divert their minds you nightmares "

Storm: " a yes " she asked with hope

Lilly : " for me is fine, but will have to talk to the grandfather and the Winston Eve grandmother to let go of your cousins ," I said

Storm: " okay , thanks mom " I said cheerfully as the clamped

Lilly : when we broke the hug I said, " when Garth wakes up , tell him I'm waiting in the cave head Alpha , and do not let him approach the armor " I said with a smile

Silver: " we tell Aunt" told

Lilly : and smiled , "where is Snow, Star and Hope" I ask them to not see them in the cave

Nova: " we do not know , it was an hour ago ," I said

Lilly : " who went to do" ask him

Tristan: "They have no idea , just told us they were going to do girl stuff , then went along with Daisy and Katie " explain

Lilly : "I understand" I said nodding , " we 'll see you later , I have yet many things to do " I said as I was going to organize the alphas

Nova : After a few hours we noticed that Uncle Garth was waking

Garth : " my head " I said as I got sore , " happened " ask them puppies

Tristan: "I fainted after being electrocuted by armor , repeatedly " told

Garth : "It is true , I will not let it beat me " I said

"NO" they shouted as they got on their way

Storm: " Daddy please stop already, do not want you to get hurt ," I said with concern

Garth : I saw how he cared for me, sighed and said , " okay , I'll do it for you"

Storm: " Thanks Dad ," I said cheerfully , " by the way mom is waiting in the cave head Alpha" I said

Garth : "thank you" and I said and I went to where Lilly

Nova: " good and they want to do " ask them

Silver: " what if 's play a little " I suggested

Storm: " catch up later need some sleep ," I said with a yawn

Nova " is right, I think, to rest ," I said as we walked out of the cave

Storm: I lay near the entrance and I fell asleep immediately

Reiz , " what if we cool a bit in the river" I suggested

Nova: " I like that idea," I said, nodding

Silver: " for me is fine," I said , nodding

Tristan: "sounds like a lot of fun ," I agreed

Reiz : as we all agreed we walked to the nearest river , when we saw Star and Hope swimming in the river while Daisy, Niky and Snow were sleeping on the shore, " So this is where they were ," I said as we approached

Star: I shrugged , "we come to refresh , but it seems that some people need sleep," I said , pointing to Daisy, Katie , Snow

Silver: " if we know how , Storm fell asleep in the cave of our parents ," I said

Hope: " want to go play," ask them

Tristan: " if that's come " I said happily , we all went to the lake and started playing different games, mainly we had a water fight , after a few hours we left the lake and sat on the shore to dry off , " by the way Storm has the idea of a slumber seems to them " ask them

Hope: " looks like fun " he said smiling

Star: "it is true is a good idea," I said

Silver: " but we must ask permission from our grandparents first " I told them

Star: " I know you will say yes " I said optimistically

Hope: " I wonder if Daisy and Katie will also want to come," I said

Tristan: " 's ask " I said

Star: " good idea, Reiz, can awaken Daisy while Nova awakens Katie , and I got it Snow " I said

Reiz : both nodded and I approached Daisy, "Daisy wakes up" I said affectionately , while moving gently with my snout

Daisy : When I opened my eyes I saw Reiz at me, " another dream " I said with a sigh

Reiz : I chuckled and asked , " perhaps I often dream of me "

Daisy : at that moment I realized it was not a dream , so I blushed deeply , " q - p - going " I asked nervously trying to change the subject

Reiz : I laughed slightly and said , "is that Storm is planning a sleepover tonight, wondering if we wanted to go "

Daisy : " I'd love to ," I said cheerfully , " but I have to ask my parents," I said

Reiz : nod

Nova: "Katie" I said softly as the bride with my muzzle

Katie : "Five minutes Nova " I said as I turned around

Nova: I laughed slightly and said , " I'm sure you 'll want to hear this "

Katie : yawn and look, "what " I asked curious

Nova: " Good Storm will do a sleepover tonight, we wondered if you wanted to come" to explain

Katie : " I do not know , going to go " ask him

Nova: " if you give me permission if " I said smiling

Katie : " so if " I said smiling

Nova: happy because I was going to go

Katie : " but you have to take me where is the place, so I would not miss " I said smiling

Nova: "of course" I said smiling

Star: " Snow , wake up " I said as I moved my leg the

Snow: yawn and ask , "what "

Star: "We have something to tell you " I said

Snow: I got up and sat down across from her , " on which " I asked curious

Star: "Apparently your brother gave him permission to do a sleepover " I said

Snow: " that good," I said cheerfully , personally I had wanted to make a long

Silver : "We will look to our grandparents to ask " I said

Nova: all nodded but before I left I was arrested by Katie

Katie : " I can go with you ," I asked

Nova: " of course," I said cheerfully

Katie smiled and walked beside

Daisy : "I will ask my parents so I hope to see you later," I told them before I left

Reiz , "All right , I hope to see tonight," I said

Daisy : " I hope you also see " I said softly to myself

Snow: " certainly know where my brother is ," ask them

Silver: "fell asleep in the cave of our parents ," I said

Snow nodded and I said , "thank you" I then went to look

Tristan as we walked them ask, " where they believe our grandparents are " ask them

Silver : "It is possible that in the cave Alpha " I told them , I saw nodded and started walking to the cave head Alpha , when we only saw our guys , "Hi guys , know where Grandpa and Grandma are Winston Eve " ask them

Lilly : " if I remember they said they would talk to their other grandparents in the east valley " I told them

Silver: " Thanks Auntie " I said, smiling , and went there

Katie : When we got to the valley I could see four wolves talking about playing a strange game with two birds, " doing " I asked confused Nova

Nova: " are playing a game called Golf is his hobby as " explain

Katie nodded and walked to them

Blaze: Winston was talking to note that our grandchildren when approached, when they were close enough I said cheerfully , "Hello puppies "

Silver: "Hi grandfather Blaze, grandmother moon, I said cheerfully

Moon: " as are our grandchildren " I asked smiling

Hope: "Very well," I said smiling

Moon: " Glad to hear me" I said smiling

Eve: " that came " ask them curious , knowing that we were looking for something

Nova: " Snow Storm is going to do a sleepover tonight, and wondered if we let go " ask them

Winston : I thought for a second and I said, smiling , " my right," then look at Eve

Eve: " I do not know , I was never very comfortable that his mother and aunt made one, but I'm sure their parents would disapprove " I said

Star: " thank you very much " them with joy

Moon , " by the way who you are " affectionately ask the puppy off Nova

Katie : " My name is Katie , I'm new here " I told them with respect and a little nervous

Moon: " nice to meet you , my name is Luna, and he is my partner Blaze" we present

Katie : " pleasure, gentlemen ," I said respectfully

Nova: then we said goodbye and returned us to the cave of our guys to ask Snow Storm and where would the sleepover , when we saw them talking to their parents , "hello" to be greeted

Lilly : " Hello everyone " I said sweetly

Silver: " We came to ask where would the sleepover " I said cheerfully

Garth : " We were speaking of , we thought we'd do that here " I said

Reiz : " I'm okay " I smiled them

Snow: " then here it is" I smiled them

Garth : " btw who else is going to come from you" ask them

Nova: " Katie is coming " I said

Reiz , " and Daisy is asking permission from her parents ," I said

Garth : " thankfully are not many " I whispered to Lilly

Lilly : " I know, I personally do not know how Kate and Humphrey are watched all those puppies in the last sleepover " I said, then I remembered something, " Katie certainly your parents know you're going to stay here tonight," ask him

Katie : look down sadly and said , "My parents are very far from here "

Lilly : " I did not know I care ," I said sorry for having asked

Katie shook her head, " I do not want to talk about it ," I said after I left the cave

Nova: " hates talking about it," I said, then began to follow , " Katie hopes "

Garth : I saw Lilly looked at the floor sadly , "I do not blame love, you did not know ," I said affectionately

Lilly : " I did not sadden Katie " I said sadly

Garth : " quiet you did not know , as well as Nova was to encourage her ," I said affectionately

Lilly : I smiled and said , "thank you " after I gave him a quick kiss

**¿Find a Nightmare? , ¿And if they do they can stop it?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to comment on how you think the story so far**

**By the way I have new information Alpha and omega 3, recently unveiled the cover of the DVD, along with a synopsis, here translated**

**Join the pack in this wild, warmhearted and totally pawsome adventure starring everyone's favourite alphas and omegas! It's time for "The Great Wolf Games," when all the alphas in the packs set aside their differences for some friendly competition. When an unexpected accident puts many of our pack's star alpha wolves out of commission, a new team is assembled that includes forest friends not in the pack. Can Coach Humphrey lead his ragtag group of "underdogs" to victory? Find out in this thrilling movie that will leave you howling for more!**


	7. the sleepover

**The first adventure**

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. Nova

He was running behind Katie , I was very worried about her, " Katie please talk " I asked

Katie : o I ignored him and kept running until my tears will not let me see where I was going , which forced me to stop

When I finally saw the scope sat weeping gently I approached her and sat down beside her

Katie : I felt a Nova cuddled beside me and began to mourn in his chest

I stroked her back and gently said, " sorry my aunt has touched that subject "

Katie : " I miss them a lot," sobbed

" I know it must be so, but they sent you here because I want you to have a happy and safe life , I sure hate to see you so sad," I said affectionately

Katie : look at him as a small smile grew on my face, dry my tears and said , " Thanks Nova , for all, you're the only thing that helps me overcome this difficult time "

Nova: smiled and said tenderly , " I'll always be there for you "

Katie : " I know," I said smiling, I approached him and our lips connect in a kiss

Nova : I was surprised, but enjoy every minute

Katie : we broke up after a few seconds , I saw that he was still stunned by what happened , I chuckled and said , "We will have to go back "

Nova : I could only nod because he was still processing what had happened, and they started walking , "I can not believe we kissed " I thought happily

Lilly : When I saw Katie and Nova entered the cave I approached her and said , " truly sorry to have touched on the subject , I had no idea," I said apologetically

Katie : " quiet lady , sorry for reacting yet, is that I still have very difficult to accept " explain

Lilly : I smiled sweetly and said , " look honey, those were expecting "

Nova: both nodded and walked , when I looked I saw that Daisy was already here , " looks like you got permission," I said cheerfully

Daisy : " yes, my parents seemed to come right , that would be a good place to relax and forget about all that stuff of nightmares " I said smiling

Katie : " I 'm glad you find yourself come," I said smiling , personally I liked Daisy even though I know very recently

Garth : " We 'll be right back for dinner, do not get out of the cave ," I said

Snow: all nodded and watched as they came out, when they were started talking, " and you find yourself glad I have come ," he cheerfully told Daisy

Daisy : " also " I said smiling

Storm: " by the way they want to do until my parents return with dinner " ask them

Tristan: all we started to think until I suggested "that seems to them if we play charades " I suggested

Nova: all nodded in agreement

Silver: "okay me first" I said , I thought for a second and I said, " it's very tall, lean and green " and saw all began to think

Reiz " Uncle Salty after a very bumpy ride gliding sleigh " I said

Silver: I shook my head

Katie : " a tree " ask him

Silver: I nodded smiling, " if a tree," I said

Garth : Lilly after ten minutes we were back to the cave with two caribou caught in the feed zone , when we arrived at the entrance of the cave we saw they were playing charades

Lilly : "It 's time for dinner ," I said sweetly

Storm: all stopped the game closer to where my parents , they left us a caribou while they ate the other

Lilly : when we finished I said, " we will talk to the hunt group to see if they found a nightmare "

Garth : " back in an hour or two , I do not want that much away from the cave," I said

Snow: all nodded , " do not worry dad ," I said smiling

Garth smiled and we both went, as we walked I asked Lilly, " you think it's good to leave them alone "

Lilly : "of course , may never went to a sleepover " asked

Garth : sadly shook my head , " my dad never let me go to a " I said sadly

Lilly : " I'm sorry honey," I said as he licked her cheek affectionately

Garth smiled for her affection and said , " never mind, I know he did because he believed it was best for me "

Lilly : I smiled , but I said , " anyway it seems wrong that you could never go to a sleepover , they are very funny "

Garth : " Yeah but it's a little late for an" I told

Lilly : " True , but you can always go out one night with friends , I know that is not the same , but it's like " you said smiling

Garth : " I would, but you know I'd let you alone with the puppies ," I said

Lilly : " I insist you deserve " I said smiling

Garth : " Thanks , but I think I 'll wait a bit," I said

Lilly : "because " I asked confused

Garth : "Well, the first reason is that we have to sort out Nightmare " I said

Lilly : "and the second " ask him

Garth : I sighed, " I do not have many friends , and coyote and became one of my best friends , I would rather wait to go back " I confessed

Lilly : smiled and said , " I am delighted that became friends "

Garth : "After our first meeting is hard to believe that some day I would call one of my best friends," I said smiling

Lilly : " I personally am very happy because we are family, Kate and I waited to get along " I said smiling

Garth smiled and ask curious, " by the way, we touch the subject, if you 've gone to a sleepover "

Lilly : " if any ," I said smiling

Garth : " seriously and was like " I asked curious

Lilly : "in general are quite funny, but in my opinion the best it was one that Kate and I did when we were puppies " I said

Garth : " seriously, because " I asked

Lilly: "good invite all our friends but we did something no one imagined that we would" I said smiling

Garth : " seriously, who " asked

Lilly : "Well one of Humphrey 's friends made this day a sleepover but also for the kids, and we ran away from our cave and went to a sleepover , and we ended up having much more fun " to explain

Garth : " I imagine ," I said smiling

Lilly : "so I know it's more fun if we're not ," I said sweetly

Garth : "I understand" I said nodding

Meanwhile in the cave head Alpha

Storm: 'd played a couple of rounds of guessing , we decided to change the game , " and they want to play now," ask them

Star: Snow and I looked , and I suggested , "that seems to them a game of truth or dare "

Silver: "may be interesting," I said smiling

Storm: " I agree with Silver " I told them

Tristan: "If it sounds fun," I said excitedly

Snow: as everyone was in agreement I went looking for a branch to be playing, shortly after returning to a branch that had a starting point in two, " we will use this fall who would part with starting point will be your turn " explain them

Everyone nodded and sat in a circle , in the following order , Star, Snow, Rain, Tristan, Reiz, Daisy, Nova , Katie , Silver , Hope

Snow: " I start " they said smiling , as he turned the branch and finished in Silver, " truth or dare " I asked

Silver: " challenge " I said confidently

Snow: "Okay, I challenge you to go to the nearby lake and you know a soaking " he said smiling

Silver: " why, but if the water is icy at this time " I said

Snow: " that is the challenge , at least you do not have the courage to do ," I said smiling

Silver: "I 'll prove it ," I said as he left the cave

Nova: we saw Silver left cave , which is characterized it bothered him being told funky after a few minutes we saw back was soaked and shivering

Silver: "l h - did - it " I said stuttering from the cold

Nova: " are you okay " I asked worried

Silver: " s - only is un- u- p- f cold little" I said stuttering , I intentionally shook the water wetting process to Snow

Snow: "hey " I growled

Silver: " that" I said trying to sound innocent

Star: "Best continued ," I told

Silver: I nodded and sat down in my place, and turn the branch, which ended in Storm, " truth or dare " I asked

Storm: "truth" and told him that he was afraid to give me such a difficult challenge or play him on

Silver: "What is the most embarrassing moment you know that has happened to your sister," he said smiling

Storm: " ah , that's easy, it was when I finish in a trunk when dad try to teach some tricks alphas " I told them

Flash back

Snow : We were taking a walk when I asked my dad one thing I had in mind for some time, " Dad can teach me some tricks alphas "

Garth : I was surprised, "safe " I asked , thinking it was a bit early to think about that

Snow: " Yes, please , I want to be as good as Alpha are you when I grow up " I said excitedly

Garth smiled with proud and happy to see my daughter what she thought of me , " if you want , of course , provided it is well with your mother ," I said smiling as she looked at Lilly

Snow : Look Mom

Lilly : I smiled and said affectionately , " my is fine, but whenever a rate calm "

Snow: shake the tail with excitement and see Dad

Garth : I laughed through his teeth and said , "Okay , let "

Snow: all follow dad to a little place in the woods (much like where Garth try to teach to Lilly in the first film)

Garth : "pay attention and do the same to me," I instructed

Snow nodded and I prepare to imitate

Garth : " please e first position," I said as I did

Snow nodded and imitate

Garth : " you focus on your goal," I said as I looked at one of the two cones that were hanging , "and then jump " I said as I jumped and caught the pineapple with my mouth landing on the trunk

Snow nodded and jump with great force , could hold the pineapple but could not stop in the same place and went straight to Dad a hollow log where trapped

Garth : "Snow" I worried as he dropped pineapple and I approached her , when I get to where I saw that he had left inside a truncated , " not again " I thought with a sigh , " you okay honey," he asked worried

Snow: " if Dad , but I can not leave ," I said while trying to leave

Lilly : When Storm and I got to where they were note that Snow was trapped in the trunk, reminded me of myself when Garth try to teach some tricks alphas

Garth : Carefully help Snow out of the trunk

Snow: " thanks dad " I said as I dusted

Lilly : I approached Garth and said softly, " I think you should stop initiating with that trick "

Garth nodded, "You're right " I said to Lilly, then headed to Snow and said , "Sorry honey , I should start with something simpler "

Snow: "Do not worry , I 'll do better next time ," I said excitedly

Garth smiled proudly at her determination

Lilly : " certainly has your attitude " Garth told him gently while smiling

End of Flash back

Silver: We all were laughing imagining Snow stuck to a trunk

Snow: I blushed deeply and said , " better continue "

Storm: I nodded and turn the branch, which stopped at Star, " or true challenge " asks

Star: " Challenge " I said confidently

Storm: I thought for a second and said , "walks around the cave on your hind legs "

Star: I nodded and try to get one on my hind legs, but finished falling back , I tried a few times but with the same result, I sighed, "I can not," I admitted , causing everyone to share a small laugh before continuing , turn branch and ended in Daisy, " truth or dare " I asked smiling

Daisy : " challenge " he said smiling

Star: I thought for a second and remembered that she had feelings for Reiz, smiled and said , " I dare you to kiss Reiz "

Daisy : " that" I said as I blushed deeply

Star: "heard me" I said with a smile

Daisy : A part of me was very happy that I will challenge that, but the other was very nervous, not by what others say or think , but by the reaction of Reiz, look at it and saw that it was also flushed, her I gave a small smile

Reiz : was nervous, definitely had feelings for Daisy, but I was afraid that ruin our friendship, when I saw he was giving me a small smile, gave him a smile as he nodded in confirmation

Daisy : I approached him until our mouths were connected in a kiss, did not last long , but it felt like it lasted a lifetime

Reiz : when we split each had a big smile on his face , then we heard a laugh , look to the side and saw that they were Star and Snow

Star : "solo Ignore Us " told them smiling

Snow: " did not want to interrupt the lovebirds " he said smiling

Daisy : We both blush deeply and told them , " better continue " , and turn the branch that ended in Nova, " truth or dare " I asked

Nova: " true " I said

Daisy : I thought for a moment and I knew to ask for everyone to forget what you just spent , "you 're in love with someone " asks

Nova: "yes" I said nodding , which surprised Tristan , Hope, Storm and Silver

Daisy : "who" asked curious

Nova: I shook my head and said , " I will not say them "

Daisy : " but you have to answer" I said

Nova: " you asked me if I liked someone but never who it was , so technically if you answered " I said smiling

Silver: " right" I said nodding

Daisy : I sighed in defeat, "sometimes I forget how smart he is ," I told myself

Nova : turn the branch and stopped at Silver, " truth or dare " I asked

Silver: "truth" he said smiling

Nova: I thought for a second and asked her , "What is your greatest fear "

Silver: I sighed and confessed them , " something bad happens to our parents," I saw that everyone was silent knowing what to say , shook my head of those thoughts and turn the branch that ended in Katie , " truth or dare "I asked

Katie : " challenge " he said smiling

Silver: " stand head and stay like that for a minute," I said smiling

Katie : " easy ," I said smiling as I stood on my head, but after thirty seconds felt like my blood was coming to mind , and I could not take it anymore and I fell , I saw all laughed less Nova that had a looking worried

Nova: " are you okay " I asked worried

Katie smiled and said , "Quiet , I'm good " , then turn the branch and ended in Nova, " truth or dare " I asked , but quickly gave her a wink

Nova: I smiled and said , " challenge "

Katie : I thought for a second and said playfully , " I dare you to kiss me "

Nova: I smiled and approached her both kissed for a few seconds before we parted , we both had a big smile on his face

Silver: " I see who you like ," I smiled them

Nova: I smiled , "Well I admit I like Katie ," I said cheerfully

**¿What else happened at the sleepover?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to comment on how you think the story so far**


	8. revelation

**The first adventure**

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

Nova: after playing for a few more hours , we were all very tired and lay back down to sleep , I saw all quickly fell asleep in different parts of the cave, the only one who stayed awake were Katie , Reiz, and Daisy

Katie : " do you mind if I sleep with you " he asked smiling

Nova: I smiled and said , "ahead"

Kate : I nodded and lay down beside her, staying asleep almost immediately

Nova: when I saw that Katie fell asleep smiled and put my arm around her to protect her from the cold

Reiz : smiled to see Nova and Katie , I was very happy for my brother , then look at the other side of the cave , and saw Daisy lying on the other side of the cave , I saw all the others were already asleep , " I guess is a good time to ask, " I said to myself, I got up and walked to her, " can we talk "I asked a little nervous

Daisy : "clear" leaves him with curiosity he meant

Reiz : I sat across from her , and saw that she too sat down, " I just wanted to know if that kiss before, it was only by the challenge or mean something else " I asked

Daisy : I blushed a little, ' that was my first kiss, I had saved for someone I liked , and no challenge would make me change my mind ' I said, smiling shyly but

Reiz : "You want to say" but I was interrupted by Daisy

Daisy : " I like you a lot, but never had the courage to tell " he confessed

Reiz : a huge smile grew on my face , knowing that the girl I like , also has feelings for me , " I like you a lot, and while I wanted to tell you ," I said smiling

Daisy : I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek

Reiz : smiled and returned the affection, " you mind if I lie down next to you ," I asked

Daisy : smiled and said softly , " I would like your company "

Reiz : I smiled and leaned to his side

Daisy : I approached him and put my head on his shoulder , "Good night ," I said smiling

Reiz " goodnight " I said fondly , then we both fell asleep

Meanwhile Jasper border

Garth : Lilly and I were about to restore when suddenly saw Scar approaching us , "what Scar " I asked to see what was in a hurry

Scar: " Wolves Nightmare located the hideout , we are waiting to attack " informed

Garth : I nodded and said , "We will "

Scar: I nodded and guide them to where they were all

Garth : when we saw Steel, Dux , Winston , Eve , Blaze , Moon, and my parents , along with ten alphas , "we will end up with once," I said seriously

Winston : " come on, we have to stop these nightmares , the herd needs to rest ," I said in a serious tone , I saw all nodded and started to walk to the cave where they had located Nightmare , when we saw a wolf sitting among the cave with a wicked smile on her face

Blaze: "you are Nightmare " asked growling

Nightmare : "that's Blaze" I said, smiling wickedly

Blaze: " as you know my name ," I asked as I stood in attack

Nightmare : I laughed and told them , " is all I feed her nightmares , but I have fun watching them "

Lilly : "That's what you want " I asked him

Nightmare : " food , feed me nightmares " they explain

Moon: " because here, no sense," I said

Nightmare " by the Guardian say , think that no one would come here with , really ," I said smiling wickedly

Winston: "you know, Humphrey" I said surprised

Nightmare " are joking all the demons and monsters on the planet we know , we feel his presence when he appeared " explain them

Garth : "then came to fight ," I asked growling

Nightmare : "you're crazy , do not be with him , and unfortunately all of my kind I know, but do not trust , for all the good there is a bad , when his guardian appeared , a great evil appeared in hell," I said while smiling evilly

Lilly : " but to stay there , all hell is going to get there," I said

Nightmare , " but he did not go to hell, born in hell, exactly three years, three months and five days," I said

Moon: I did some quick calculations and I realized something, " the same day that Humphrey was born," I said

Nightmare: " good and evil, a good- born , bad-born " I said evilly

Tony : "and who is" asked

Nightmare : "I can not tell you his name, but he is known as the guardian of hell," I said evilly

Winston : "We 'll worry about that in due time, but now we'll take care of you," he growled while we rounded

Nightmare : I laughed and told them , " not so easy "

Garth : we saw as we turned into a cloud of smoke , try to jump on it , but I went through and followed the right

Winston : hear an evil laugh as he walked away, "curse" growled

Blaze: "We have to locate and catch him," I said seriously

Thasha " and get him , can turn into smoke and escape," I said

Lilly : I thought for a moment and I said , " Light suddenly know something "

Winston : "it is a good idea, but where it is assumed that this" prompted them

Garth : we were all crooks and hope suddenly spoke as usual, " I do not think he's here," I said

Lilly : " meaning is not in any of us," I said

Winston : " who else was with us when I say " I said as I tried to remember

Eve: " are you, Lilly, Garth , puppies and " told him at the time we opened our eyes, "is one of the puppies ," I said when I realized

Winston : "We have to go where they " told them

Lilly : I shook my head , "They are having a sleepover , let them have fun , talk with morning light " I said

Garth : " I agree ," I said

Blaze : "Well in that case it is better that we all try to have a break," I said

Winston : " That reminds me , I think we should spend the night in the cave of Kate and Humphrey , remember that armor protect us from nightmares " I said

Tony : "It 's true," I said, nodding

Lilly : " what happens to the puppies " ask them

Garth : "We will see them if they played the left until tomorrow, but if you fall asleep , wake them up and took them to the cave of Kate and Humphrey to have a good sleep " I said

Lilly : " I'm okay ," I said nodding , then we all started to walk to the territory

Meanwhile in the dream Katie P.V. Katie

I was running through a field with Nova, just having fun and enjoying themselves at a time I tripped and landed on it, which made them both we shot for a few meters, when we stopped I saw that was on him and our noses touched , smiled and both share a kiss when we parted I said lovingly , " I love you"

Nova: " I love you too " I said lovingly

I smiled and leaned on hugging , I could not be happier, but then I saw that everything around us darkened

Nova: " I think it's best to look for a cave , it looks like rain " I suggested

"Good idea," I said nodding , both started walking , when suddenly we heard a loud noise, when we look where it came we saw a lot of hooded seals addressing you did foraging , "we have to go now " I said hurry

Nova: " that will not let you attack my pack , I must do something," I said

"No, let's go while we can , they are very dangerous ," I said with concern

Nova: "at least I tell everyone " I told

I shook my head , " I already took them all at once, I will not let it happen again , please let's go " I asked

Nova , " but my family , my friends," I said

"No, please do not run that risk," I asked him with a few tears in my eyes

Nova: " I have to help my family," I said before I go running to the foraging

I was so afraid those wolves , saw a way to escape, and wanted to escape , but my heart will not let me, " because I can not run " I ask distraught at the end I could not help , and I started to run , but not in the direction to be , but in the same direction where Nova was , when you reach the feeding areas saw a great fight that was taking place , I started looking at Nova, was waiting for , when I saw who was running for a wolf Hope that had surrounded

Nova: " leave my sister alone ," I growled as I jumped on him and bit him back as hard as he could

At that time the wolf tried to throw

Nova: "runs" as told Esperanza was biting the wolf

Hope: I nodded and I ran

Then I watched in horror as the wolf grabbed Nova by one leg and threw it with great force against a tree, " NOVA " yell concerned , I ran to him and started to move smoothly but not moving , "no , no, Please stand up "I said as I moved, then I saw that moved one ear , and I started to wake up, " Nova " said relieved

Nova: I let out a groan of pain react when I felt an enormous amount of pain, when I looked around , I saw Katie at me with a smile, " Katie ," I asked

" I'm glad you're okay ," I said as I hugged

Nova: I let out a moan of pain when I hug

" I'm sorry I hurt you " I asked worried

Nova: " in fact if " I told aching

" Let's go , we gotta go " I said as she helped him stop

Nova: while walking I saw several wolves that saw us and came for us, " Get out of here," I said hurry

I shook my head , " I will not leave you here," I said affectionately

Nova: "I'm hurt, and I can not move very fast, but I can distract even for a few seconds , enough time for you to go with Hope" I said

"No, and I could leave, but came back for you , do not think I'll leave here " I said

Nova: " but they killed us ," I said worried

" They die together ," I said

Nova: I saw that we had reached a slope, " will not leave " I told him and thrust down the slope I saw began to roll out of control, but I knew I would be safe and well , then I turned and saw three surrounding me alphas , "Bye Katie " whispered

When they stop rolling , look up and saw with horror as the three alphas pounced on Nova, "no" I said with tears in my eyes , then heard a whisper telling me to wake

Back to reality, P.V. normal

Garth : When we arrived and saw that all puppies were asleep , but what is that called us was embraced Nova Katie and Daisy was curled up on Reiz, " are you seeing what I " asked

Lilly : "Yes, but I have admitted that I was already coming to Nova and Katie ," I said smiling

Garth , " but only known a few days ," I said

Lilly : "We fell in love in two days after we met " reminded him

Garth : "It is true ," I said remembering

Lilly : " well you could see that they wanted , the way they looked ," I said

Garth : " seriously as you know ," I asked curious

Lilly : "because it was the same look he had when Humphrey looked at Kate when they were young " to explain

Garth : "I understand , but I about Reiz and Daisy" ask him

Lilly : " if I surprised them ," I said , then noticed that all began to move in his dreams, " I think I have nightmares ," I said worried

Garth : " better wake up " I said

Lilly : I nodded and we approach them and begin to awaken , start with Katie , " Katie wakes up , it's just a nightmare," I said softly as he moved smoothly

Katie : I awoke gasping very strong , look in front of me and saw Lilly with a worried look , then look at me and let out a sigh of relief that Nova is well

Lilly : " are you okay honey," I asked sweetly

Katie nodded, "was just an ugly nightmare," I said

Lilly : I nodded , "You 'll wake the others , you please me to wake your boyfriend " I said smiling

Katie : I blushed a little and said , "I " , then I went over to Nova and moved it softly, "Nova , wake up " I said sweetly

Nova: I awoke gasping from the shock of my nightmare when I realized I was in the cave of my uncles , "was just a nightmare," I said to myself

Katie : " are you okay " I asked worried

Nova: "If only a nightmare," I said to see everyone well

Garth : when everyone was awake , I said, " go to the cave of Kate and Humphrey, is the only place protected from nightmares and can sleep well," I said

All puppies nodded and went to the cave of Kate and Humphrey, when they got there , they all fell asleep from exhaustion immediately

Garth : " I hope we can stop Nightmare " Lilly told

Lilly : " I know, or at least wait two days , when my sister and Humphrey back " I said

Garth : "We should try anyway , we can not always count on Kate and Humphrey , we must also be able to defend ourselves," he said

Lilly : "You 're right , it is something we must do ," I said , nodding

Garth : I nodded and said affectionately , " is better rest I love you"

Lilly : " I love you too , I sleep well ," I said affectionately as she gave him a kiss, then both fell asleep

**¿How dangerous is the guardian of hell? , ¿Humphrey can confront?, ¿Do they accomplish Nightmare trap before the return of Kate and Humphrey?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to comment on how you think the story so now**

**Thank you Lord . SSV by the idea of the nightmare of Katie and kit444eseliasa by the idea of guardian of hell**


	9. something interesting

**The first adventure**

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it , sorry for the delay , I've been busy with various things**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. Normal, in the dream of Reiz

Reiz : I was walking through a valley quite confused , " where I'm supposed to " I wondered , could suddenly another wolf in the distance , I approached with caution as it was dangerous, when I was close enough I could tell it was Katie , " Katie "I said as I approached

Daisy : "Nova" ask , I approached him and asked , "You know where we are "

Reiz : " I have no idea," I said

Daisy : " maybe it's a dream," I suggested

Reiz " is possible, but it's my dream or yours " ask him

Daisy : " I'm not sure, but I think it's mine," I said

Reiz , " sure, I believe it is mine," I said

"Interesting ," said a voice not far from them

Daisy : I approached Reiz when you hear that strange voice , " who is there " asked a little scared

Reiz , " that voice is familiar to me ," I said to Daisy

Daisy : "seriously" asked

Reiz "if " I told you nodding , " Luz , are you " I asked

Luz : "If Reiz , it's me " I said as appeared from the bushes

Reiz : both were surprised to see the wolf came out of the bushes , it was like my dad, but his eyes , brown , " Dad" ask

The wolf shook his head and said , " I'm not Light"

Reiz : " Light, but because you look just like my dad " I asked

Light " is because they use this way the first time you showed me your mother in your subconscious , but I can not change , so whenever I 'm somewhere I have this subconscious appearance " to explain

Daisy : " so you're Light" I said remembering that once told of the

Luz : "this is Daisy ," I said smiling

Reiz , " so where are we " ask him

Light " in your dreams " I answered

" In our dreams," they both said surprised

Daisy : " but what we may be both in the same dream " ask him

Luz : " what I have observed is due to Reiz " I told them

Reiz , " for me, because " I asked confused

Light " is a skill , I thought it was only your father " I said

Reiz " skill " I said confused

Luz : "if it is a skill that has your father is able to communicate with a loved one through dreams, no matter how far " they explain

Reiz , " so if inherit some of their skills," I asked excitedly

Light : "That is what it seems ," I said , " then why Humphrey and Kate think that it should have inherited no skill " I thought missed

Daisy : " I want so much that we can talk in dreams " you ask smiling

Reiz , " it seems ," I said as I blushed a little

Daisy : I smiled and gave him a kiss

Light: " I think I better go ," I said to myself

Nova: I woke up the next morning when I felt the sun on my face , yawn and blink a few times when my eyes adjusted to the light look to my side and saw asleep Katie , so I smiled , " looks very cute while sleeping " I said to myself in a low tone , looked around , and noticed that everyone was still asleep , except for my uncles who were not in the cave, I decided to stay lying because I was still a little tired and because he enjoyed the feeling of soft, warm fur Katie on my side

Katie : I woke up when I felt something soft and warm beside me, when I looked at her, smiled to see it was Nova, then I saw I turn to look at me , " good morning " I said warmly

Nova: " good morning " I said cheerfully

Katie : me and pull me up , I saw that Nova did the same

Nova: " as you sleep " ask him

Katie : "After coming here , fine, what about you " I said

Nova: " pretty good too " I said smiling

Katie then saw Garth and Lilly we entered

Nova: " good morning guys " I said cheerfully

Katie : " good morning gentlemen ," I said respectfully

Garth : " good morning to two" greet, after leaving a caribou in the middle of the cave

Lilly : " good morning " I said sweetly

Nova: " Nightmare could find to " ask them

Garth sighed and said , " yes, but escaped "

Nova , " said Luz thought it would be easy to defeat " I said

Lilly : " but it seems that if we omitted information " I said

Luz : " do not blame me , I told them it was easy to catch if they do, but it is very slippery especially at night as it can turn into smoke and escape," I said

Katie : " who speaks " scared to see them just ask Garth , Lilly , Nova and I were awake

Nova: "It is light , is a kind of spirit " to explain

Luz : " essentially similar but different," I said

Katie : " and do not seem that weird " you ask Nova

Nova: " believe me is not the weirdest thing I've seen, well if you live in Jasper you get used to things you end up how are you " explain

Katie : "seriously" you ask Garth and Lilly

Lilly : " oh yeah " I said nodding

Garth : " The worst thing is that this is relatively normal , you can not imagine such a strange day ," I said

Katie : " as you can live like " ask them

Nova: " is not that it makes life exciting , well my parents always protect us from all those dangers " to explain

Katie : " It really is a very heartwarming life " they said smiling

Garth : " Light certainly have to talk about something important," he said

Luz : "what " I asked

Garth : "We said it was easy to defeat Nightmare " I said

Light: " I said if that happened ," I asked

Lilly , " which became a cloud of smoke and escaped ," he explains

Luz : "If you do that suspected " I said

Garth : "We could have warned " I said annoyed

Luz : " do not blame me if I said it was very slippery ," I said

Lilly : "then we can overcome it and can turn into smoke and escape " ask him

Luz : " should find it when it is day , and I could not turn into smoke to escape " explain them

Garth : " that would have been useful information before," I said

Luz : " would not let me finish explaining , since someone is very stubborn and had to move the armature " I said, making Lilly, Nova Katie laughed and hissed

Garth : "It 's not funny ," I said annoyed

Luz : " of course it is ," I said cheerfully

Garth : I rolled my eyes , "it's better organize search parties " Lilly told

Lilly : "I wish there was an easier way," I said

Nova " is perhaps the aunt ," I said thoughtfully

Lilly : " when you think" ask him

Nova: " I'm not entirely sure, but I said that Nightmare Light generates a large amount of dark energy around you " I said

Luz : "If I told you, and" asked even without knowing where you're going

Nova: " maybe my dad is not the only one who can find it, if my aunt Andrea uses her ability to see auras she could find a nightmare," I said

Garth : "It is possible," I asked Luz

Luz : "in theory yes" I said surprised by the intelligence of Nova, " certainly sack the intelligence of his father , I wonder if other puppies have also inherited some ability to Humphrey and Kate" thought

Garth : " Andrea then why not tell us anything " ask them

Lilly : " Kate is that gave you this week off, because when he married they could not have a honeymoon, due to the attack of Darkness " to explain

Garth : I started thinking and I realized I had not seen her in a while and Candu , " and which are " ask him

Lilly : " in a cave beside a lake on the outskirts of Jasper ," I said

Garth : "We have to call it" I said

Lilly : " I know, I 'll get it " meanwhile sees alphas organizing a group to attack Nightmare " I said

Garth nodded, " I'll wait at the border of the territory," he said

Lilly : " cometh in an hour or two ," I said

Nova: "We can accompany Aunt" ask him

Lilly : "Of course , why not, but I have to tell you two grandparents who were with me," I said, both nodded and watched as I approached my father , " Dad wakes up" I said softly as she moved

Winston : yawn and saw that Lilly was calling me , "what honey," I asked in a tone a little sleepy

Lilly : " I wanted to tell you I 'm going out for a few hours and Nova and Katie accompany me" I said

Winston : I nodded , "Okay honey, but be careful "

Lilly : " I 'll see you later " I said sweetly, then I went with Nova and Katie , as we walked I asked them , " when they come from the two"

Nova: we both blush , and asked , " how you know "

Lilly : I chuckled and told them , " I saw the two sleeping cuddled together , and that friends do not "

Katie : " I see," I said, still a little flushed

Lilly : " certainly going to answer my question " ask them

Nova: " Yesterday afternoon we admit our feelings " I said

Lilly : "I understand," I said , nodding , " I'm happy for the two" I said cheerfully

Nova: both were surprised , "Wow , thanks aunt, but though we say it was too soon, we are very young," I said happy but confused

Lilly : I chuckled and told them , " I understand perfectly , Garth and I fell in love in two days , besides your father fell in love with your mother a little younger than you are "

Katie : both smiled , it was good to know that we could go out without problems , just hope you liking to parents of Nova

Meanwhile in the cave of Kate and Humphrey

Winston : I saw Lilly, Nova and Katie gradually away until they were out of sight, then went back inside the cave saw that Eve was still asleep , then turned my attention to the puppies and saw that they were still asleep, but what caught my attention was that Katie Reiz and huddled closer to each other and both had a big smile on their faces , " must have a good sleep ," I said to myself, after several minutes and saw Eve I was waking up , " good morning love," I said warmly

Eve: " good morning honey," I said affectionately , as I stood up and stretched me , then we both share a kiss, the kiss broke when I saw that the puppies were still asleep, but there was something that caught my attention , "because Reiz and Daisy are sleeping so close "I asked

Winston : " I do not know , but may be I was just so tired that they fell asleep in the first place they could ," I said

Eve: "maybe" I said you are not completely satisfied

Winston : " go find some breakfast ," I said

Eve: I nodded and followed him , after fifteen minutes we were getting a good sized caribou , we left in the middle of the cave and then woke up the pups

Silver: "where is Nova" ask them to not see him in the cave

Winston : " out with Lilly and Katie will return in a few hours " I told them

Silver: all nodded and sat down to breakfast

Daisy : "When we finished breakfast I told Winston and Eve , " thank you very much for everything I had fun , but I must go where my parents told me to go to the cave after breakfast , " I said

Winston : "We are glad that you had fun ," I said smiling

Eve: " see you later , send our greetings to your parents " I said sweetly

Daisy : " I'll do thanks ," I said smiling

Reiz , " want to go with you ," offered him

Daisy : "Of course ," I said cheerfully

Reiz : " I'll be back " I told my grandparents

Eve: "Be careful and do not take too long ," I said fondly , with a bit of seriousness

Reiz : both nodded and left , as we walked, I thought it was a good time to ask, " tumbling down a moment on the lake to drink some " asks

Daisy : I smiled and said softly , "clear"

Reiz : both nodded and headed to the lake , take some water to calm

Daisy : " are you okay " I asked him to see that he was quite thoughtful a little nervous

Reiz : nodded smiling, " I can ask a question ," I asked as he looked

Daisy : " of course it goes " I asked smiling

Reiz : take a deep breath and said , " as we both love , I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend "

Daisy : a big smile grew on my face, " I would love to be your girlfriend ," I said as I hugged him hard

Reiz , " a huge smile grew on my face and hugged her back , " I do not know how happy I am , "I said as I hugged

Daisy : then saw that someone came out of the nearby bushes , when I saw who it was we both froze

Reiz " h -hi s - sir," I said nervous

Daisy : "Hi Dad," I said nervously to see who looked at us with a straight face

**¿** **What will happen to Reiz and Daisy?, ¿Lilly , Katie , and Nova succeed in finding Andrea?, ¿** **Nova's plan worked? , Keep reading to find out, do not forget to comment on how you think the story so far**


	10. the talk

**The first adventure**

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

Daisy : "Hi Dad," I said nervously, " how long have you been there " I asked a little scared

Hutch : " enough " I said seriously

Daisy : " Dad, I " but could not finish because I stopped

Hutch : "Daisy go home ," I said seriously

Daisy : "But Dad," I said

Hutch : " Now" I said seriously

Daisy : " be nice , please," I asked , then I went not before giving him a reassuring smile to Reiz

Reiz : I saw turned away until he was out of sight, then turned my attention to Hutch , I was really nervous and scared, my greatest fear is not to let me see again Daisy

Hutch : Look carefully at Reiz and saw that he was very nervous , " the two need to talk ," I said seriously as he began to walk

Reiz : nodded and started following

Meanwhile near the border of the herds together

Katie : Lilly were walking along and asked , " and as Aunt Nova"

Lilly : "well, it equals Nova" I said

Katie : "equal" I said a little surprised and puzzled , "I thought Nova was like his father ," I said

Lilly : "It is true , is like his father , but Humphrey is the same as Andrea" explain

Katie : "seriously" I said a little puzzled

Lilly : " if it is a little strange at all surprised the first time we saw them ," I said

Katie nodded and kept walking , " after several minutes I saw that we were coming to the lake, " is here " ask them

Lilly : I nodded and told them , "this is where it supposed to be " I told them

Nova: We looked around until I saw a cave on the other side of the waterfall, " will be there," I asked my aunt

Lilly : "It is possible , we will investigate," I said

Nova: nodded and we began to follow

Lilly : as we walked an idea crossed my mind , " a moment, are celebrating their honeymoon in a private place with no wolf around " I started to analyze, " I think I better wait here , I'll see if they are in the cave , " I said to the two

Nova: " because we can not go with you ," I asked curious

Lilly : "mmm , that might have a chance at the cave ," I said quickly

Nova: " one more reason to go with , I will not let you run dangers aunt," I said with determination

Lilly : I shook my head , " you are not going to stay here and I is an order," I said

Nova: "I will not let aunt, my dad taught me that you always have to lean on, and if faced with a bad or a danger," I said sternly

Lilly : I sighed, " just trust me " I asked

Nova: I sighed and told him , "Okay aunt, but I 'll keep an eye in case something happens "

Lilly : I nodded and forward

Katie : " I did not know you were so protective ," I said surprised to Nova

Nova: "is in my nature," I said as I shrugged

Katie : I smiled and licked her cheek

Lilly : I saw when I peered Candu Andrea and lying next to each other asleep , so I breathed a sigh of relief, I approached cautiously Andrea

Andrea : "what Lilly " I asked still lying

Lilly : " I forget you're an Alpha level two," I said as I was used to happen to me that, basically thanks to Kate and Humphrey

Andrea : I woke fondly Candu , "Honey wake up," I said softly

Candu : let out a yawn, then I said affectionately , " good morning love "

Andrea : " good morning honey, we visit " I said pointing to Lilly

Candu : about look where Lilly looked and saw that we quickly sat down and said , "Hi Lilly"

Lilly : " Hello to the two" I smiled to them , I approached the entrance to the cave I made a sign for puppies will come

Nova: " good morning guys ," I said with cheerful as she walked Katie and I sat next to my aunt

Candu : "Hi Nova ," I said smiling

Andrea : " who is your friend" asked curious

Nova: " Katie is " is the present

Katie : " pleasure to meet you " I said respectfully

Andrea: "nice to meet you" I said sweetly

Candu , " and that brings you " ask them curious

Lilly : "We need the help of Andrea" I said as I looked

Andrea : "what " I asked worried

Lilly : " Jasper was a demon , and has caused nightmares to all, we could not sleep for days ," he explains

Andrea : "I understand , but I can help " I asked curious

Lilly : "We know that the devil is not very strong , but it is elusive , we need to help us find " explain

Andrea : "You want me to join the hunt groups " to ask him

Nova: "If Aunt , thought you could use your ability to see auras easily find the demon to " explain

Andrea : "I understand , I'll do my best," I said

Lilly : " thanks , really hate having to end their honeymoon, but the pack seriously needs you" I said

Candu , " and Humphrey could not handle that " ask them

Nova: "My parents do not return until tomorrow morning or tonight," explain them

Andrea : " Travel is still true ," I said remembering

Lilly : " we gotta go , we have to find the demon before nightfall " I told them

Candu , " and because" they ask curious , as we walked out of the cave

Lilly : " because at night it is impossible to capture since become a sort of black mist " explain them

Andrea : both nodded and started walking , but on the way I could not help but notice that Nova and Katie were very close , "because Nova and Katie are very close," Lilly asked curious

Lilly : look at them for a moment and then headed back to Andrea , " because they're boyfriends " I said with a small smile

Andrea : " Dating " I said surprised, " as happened , to be honest this is the first time I see Katie on the pack ," I said

Lilly : "from what I heard, he met about a week ago," he explains

Andrea : " fell in love quickly," I said

Lilly : " I know, but I'm not one to judge , Garth and I fell in love in two days ," I said

Andrea : "Well I'm happy for both ," I said smiling, " I just wonder how their parents react Cando they find " I said

Lilly : " I know that Kate was glad for them," I said smiling

Andrea : " I know, I was referring more to Humphrey , he is quite protective and more when it comes to her cubs " I said

Lilly : "It is true , yes it's protector, but I know that eventually understand ," I said

Andrea : " I hope, indeed look very happy together ," I said as I looked at Katie and Nova

Meanwhile with Hutch and Reiz

Reiz : Hutch I followed until we reach a point in the woods quite alone

Hutch : I stopped when I turned around to see Reiz, could see that I was quite nervous and scared , "Best we sat " I said

Reiz : I listened and nodded

Hutch : " do not panic , do not do anything , I just want to talk ," I said in a slightly calmer tone , personally I knew I could not hurt him, because if I did Humphrey and Kate much would upset me, and truth is something nobody wants to do

Reiz , " with all due respect sir, I'm scared of what you want to talk ," I said with a little fear, really was very afraid that separated me from Daisy

Hutch nodded and told him , "I heard your whole conversation with Daisy, for how long you have feelings for her ," I asked

Reiz , " a month or month and a half ago," I said

Hutch : " I want to know what you see in her " ask him

Reiz : "She was my best friend , well since I can remember , and what I like about it is that it is very tender and sweet," I said honestly

Hutch sighed , "I know you're a good wolf, known you since you were very small, for me it is difficult to see that this Daisy growing so fast , but in those five minutes I saw , I saw that she was very happy , which is what matters most to me , but I warn you , never do anything to hurt or take advantage of it , if you do not your parents saved me , "I said calmly , except for the last piece was in a serious

Reiz , "Sir , I promise I would never do anything to hurt her ," I said honestly

Hutch : I saw the sincerity in his eyes , so I smiled , " that was all he wanted to talk to you , and you can relax ," I told

Reiz : I let out a sigh of relief and said , " thank you sir "

Hutch nodded and went to my cave

Reiz : I saw Hutch walked away, then return to the cave of my parents, " thank goodness I can still go out with Daisy" I said to myself with joy when I saw my grandparents arrive expecting me, " I regret the delay," I said

Eve: "because you so long , and we were starting to worry ," I asked with a tone calm

Reiz : "sorry, I got distracted along the way ," I said

Winston : " do not worry" I said, smiling , " of course we have to leave and return to the night " I said

Reiz : nod and saw how they were

Silver: " want to do something " to my brothers ask

Tristan : "Of course ," I said cheerfully

After an hour Lilly, Nova , Katie , Andrea and Candu were entering the territory

Lilly : When we arrived I saw Garth waiting with my parents, Blaze, Moon and three alphas more

Garth : " are ready to begin search" ask them

Andrea : six nodded in confirmation

Garth : "Nova , Katie , I think it is better to stay in the territory for safety , do not know what that demon ," I said

Nova: I shook my head , " I do not want to meet , I want to help " I said

Winston : " Garth is right , it is better to stay " I said

Nova: "Please , I really want to help , I promise that if it gets dangerous I keep my distance," I said

Blaze smiled and told them , "let us join Luna and I take care " I said

Eve: " I suppose so , yes, but I take good care of our grandson ," I said seriously

Moon: "Eve , I remember that it is our grandson, and we will not let anything happen to him " I said

Lilly : " What about you Katie , also goods" asked

Katie : " if Nova goes, too ," I said forcefully

Lilly : " I expected that ," I said smiling

Winston : "It is better that we start , we must seize the sunlight as much as possible ," I said

Andrea : I agreed , but asked them , " Where do we start , I have good vision, but there is much ground to cover ," I said

Nova: "because we started south of here , last night I noticed that the strange fog of the last few days came from there," I suggested

Garth : " could be caused by the winter ahead ," I said

Nova: I shook my head , " I do not think so, a few days ago I noticed that the fog appeared just over there " I said pointing

Winston : We all looked and said, " I guess we can start there"

Moon: " if not really matter where we start , also trusted his instincts " told them smiling

Nova: " thank you grandma " I said smiling

Moon: "nothing honey," I said smiling

Andrea : all started walking in the direction Nova said after some time walking could make a black aura on top of a mountain ahead of us , " I think I see," I said

Garth : "Where ," I asked

Andrea : "on top of that mountain ," I said while pointing

Winston : "better hurry , left us two hours of light at best " I told them

Garth : all nodded and started running up the hill

Andrea : " the aura comes from that cave over there " I said pointing to a cave ahead of us

Blaze: "You two stay out , do not want to take risks " Nova told them seriously and Katie

Nova: I personally wanted to get help, but was not going to risk Katie , so I just nodded

Blaze: others nodded and then walked to the cave

Nightmares: " I see you finally got " I said evilly

Winston : " You can not do anything , you have to go," I said seriously as we took attack positions

Nightmare : " that's what they believe ," I said evilly

**¿What will you do nightmare?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to comment on how you think the story so far**

**Thank Toriz gave me some ideas for this and the previous chapter**


End file.
